New Moon
by LadyArtemisMoon
Summary: This story takes place after the battle with Galaxia. What would happen when the Inner Sailor Scouts abandon their princess? Would she be able to adapt? Or would the Outer Soldiers and the Princess's Guardians go to extreme measures to protect their princess's heart, to repair her shattered soul? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the battle with Galaxia. What would happen when the Inner Sailor Scouts abandon their princess? Would she be able to adapt? Or would the Outer Soldiers and the Princess's Guardians go to extreme measures to protect their princess's heart?

A tall girl with long blonde hair and shining blue-grey eyes was jogging down the streets of Lexington, KY with her Rottweiler, Tora. They were on their way back to her apartment close to her college campus. She had her headphones in and was listening to some amazing music. So, she wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going. And that is why she ran head on into someone.

"Hey!" She yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

Tora was by her side, making sure she was alright. When she was satisfied, she started to growl and the person they slammed into.

"I believe," a rich, somewhat cold voice said, "That you are the one who ran into me."

The girl brushed herself off and finally looked at the male. He was taller than her and that was saying something because she was almost six feet tall. He had dark black hair and silvery grey eyes.

_Wow, _she thought,_ he is really cute._

"Sorry about that." She smiled up at him and held out her hand. "My name is Shaina McMillan."

"Kyoya Ootori. Do you live around here? I seem to be lost." He held a piece of paper with an address in his hand.

Shaina grabbed the piece of paper from his hand. "You're in luck. I live in the same apartment building. Do you even have the code to get in or a key for the elevator or to get on the floors from the stairs?"

He sighed. "Sadly, the person who set me up with this apartment did not include that information. I would greatly appreciate it if you could assist me."

"Sure. Come on."

She led him to the apartment and punched in the code to enter the building. She took him to a room near the elevator and knocked.

"Hey, I found a new tenant lost outside." She stood back as an older man came out of the room with a packet in his hand.

He held out his hand. "Ah, you must be Kyoya Ootori. I am the Superintendent of the building, James Rohan. Here is your packet with the codes, your key, and the rules of the building. You are apartment 7B. Miss Shaina here can show you the way. She is 7A."

"Thank you, Mr. Rohan. Well, lead the way Ms. McMillan."

She led the way to the elevator and showed him how to use it.

Little did either of them know, that their meeting was no coincidence. They didn't know that their meeting was the first step in unraveling their normal lives. That neither of them would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of hours later that a knock sounded on Shaina's apartment door. She had pulled her long hair up and was wearing an apron. When she opened the door, Kyoya was on the other side.

"What can I help you with?" She smiled up at him.

He noticed that she had a bit of flour on her cheek. "Well, my family's people forgot to do the shopping and it appears that there is no food in my apartment. Do you know a good place to eat nearby?"

Shaina stepped away and held the door open. "Nonsense. I love to cook and I always make more than enough for me. Come on in."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It is no imposition. I wouldn't have offered if it was." Kyoya chuckled quietly at her cheeky response.

"Alright. Thank you." He stepped in to her apartment and even though it looked the exact same, two bedrooms, one bath, living room, kitchen, balcony, it had a very different feel. Shaina's apartment felt homey, safe, cozy. Her apartment was decorated in blues, blacks, and whites.

"I'm almost finished. You can come in the kitchen with me or wait out here. Whichever is more comfortable for you."

He silently followed her into the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"Today, I made an interesting dish. It is chicken marinated in an original sauce that includes ranch, garlic, lemon, cayenne pepper, and Worcestershire sauce. I then put chopped vegetables on a baking pan and put the chicken over it. I then baked it for about an hour. It has a curry kind of feel to it. I made some white rice to go with it. I also made a salad with strawberries vinaigrette. For dessert, I made chocolate cupcakes with chocolate fudge frosting. I was going to bring some over for you later as a house warming present."

Kyoya gaped at the blonde in shock. "You made all of that? Where did you learn to cook?"

Shaina giggled. "Well, don't compliment me until you try my food. But to answer your question, I have been on my own for a long time. I went to a boarding high school and my first semester there my family was all killed in a tragic car accident. I have been alone ever since."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." He watched her closely as she started to prepare plates for them.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. More than 6 years." He could tell by the way she moved that her memories still haunted her. "Well," she smiled at him. He noticed that she did that a lot; maybe she was overcompensating for all the happy times she didn't get with her family. "Let's eat."

She went to pick up the tray of food but he got to it first. "Let me," he said. "It is the least I can do."

She led him to the table set out away from the little living room area. He set the tray down. She put two bowls in front of him and a glass of iced mint tea.

He picked up his fork and began to eat. Soon, he had finished his whole bowl. He looked up to see Shaina gaping at him. He blushed slightly. "I have never tasted something this delicious and I have frequented many fine establishments." Now it was her turn to blush. "And I was starved. I can't remember the last time I really ate anything. Have you ever thought of becoming a chef?"

She played with her hair. "I thought about it once. But when I cook, it is personal. It shows my feelings. I pour my heart into my food and I only want to share my heart with certain people. I don't think I could ever share my heart with all the people that would come and go out of a restaurant. My food wouldn't have the same meaning anymore. Plus, I want to do something more with my life. I want to work to make the world a better place. I am getting a degree in Psychology so that I can help people. I will probably become a criminal profiler to get dangerous criminals off the street faster. I want the world to be a safe place for future generations to live happily and peacefully."

He looked deep into her eyes. "That is a beautiful dream." He stood up. "Thank you for the wonderful meal. To repay you, I will help you wash the dishes." He waved off her protests and started towards the kitchen.

She laughed a beautiful clear laugh. It was her first true laugh in over 6 years.

The days passed and Kyoya's apartment was filled with food but he still came over to eat with Shaina every day. He brought his German Shepard Thor with him.

Weeks passed and soon classes were going to start. They found out that not only would they be attending the same university, but they also shared two classes. Kyoya was mostly taking Business and Science classes, because that is what his father wanted, but he was able to fit a Psychological Profiling class in to his schedule. Shaina wanted to learn more about the brain and was taking a Neuropsychology class, which was part of Kyoya's father's approved class list anyways.

She introduced him to her other friends but their conversations got so intense that they just stayed out of most of it.

Soon, he noticed that she had a necklace she wore all the time.

"This?" she asked, fiddling with the necklace in question. It was a crescent moon in a Celtic style with a star folded into the moon's points. At the center of the star, was a little silver crystal. "I don't know where it came from. I've always had it. I don't feel safe without it so I never take it off." That was the last they spoke of it but they both thought about where the necklace came from even if they didn't vocalize their thoughts.

One day in mid-October, Kyoya and Shaina were walking their dogs down the street, chatting together happily, holding hands. Just over a week previously they realized that they had feelings for each other and decided to enter a relationship but holding hands was as far as they had gotten and that was fine for both of them. Their relationship didn't need a sexual component when they both had so much work to do.

They were discussing a test that they had just gotten back and Shaina had beat Kyoya's score yet again. They were playing a joking around when they bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" the person said. She was short, around 5 foot 6 inches. She had pale skin that showed off her dark blue eyes. Her hair was cut short just below her ears and was a unique shade of blue that looked natural somehow. She had a medical textbook in her hand. "Serena! I can't believe that I ran into you here." She dropped her book to the ground and hugged the blonde tightly. "What has it been? 3 years? Where is Luna?"

Shaina pried the girl off of her. "Do I know you?" she asked the girl.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "I know you were upset about us leaving, Serena, but that is no excuse to act childish."

The blonde's eyes hardened. "I have no idea what you are talking about. My name is Shaina not Serena. And frankly, if I was her, I wouldn't want to see you if what you say is true. How could someone leave their friend and then accuse them of being childish. I have clue who you are but if you don't quit insulting me you will become very familiar with my right hook."

The girl stepped back. The two dogs growled at her. She looked at Kyoya and Shaina. She reached down and grabbed her book. "I'm sorry. You look exactly like a friend of mine. Please excuse me." With that she walked away, pulling out her cellphone as she went.

The blonde looked at her Shadow King and shook her head at the situation. They continued on their way.

They didn't know that the small girl they ran into contacted four other people who immediately made their way to Lexington, KY.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night after Shaina and Kyoya ate dinner, he went back to his apartment and came back with a music case.

Kyoya's cheeks flushed slightly. "You do so much for me, it is only right that I repay you somehow. Besides, you would be one of the very few to hear me play."

Shaina giggled and nodded. Kyoya opened the case and pulled out a very beautiful violin. He started to play a sad, haunting melody.

_Well, he did reveal one of his secrets. Maybe it is time for me to reveal one of mine._ Shaina thought.

She stood up and moved over next to him. She listened intently for a minute before closing her eyes. She opened her mouth and began to sing along to the beautiful melody.

_**Hi horo 's na horo eile  
Hi horo 's na horo eile  
Hi horo 's na horo eile  
Gur tu mo luaidh ri m'bheò cha chèil mi**_

_**Nuair a bha mi 'm chaileig ghòraich  
Thug mi gaol is gràdh don òigeir  
Aig am bheil a' phearsa bhòidheach  
'S cha ghràdhaich mi ri m'bhèo fear eile**_

_**Miar is grinn' air peann a sgrìobhas  
'S a chur gleus air teudan fìdhle  
'S e do cheol a thogadh m'inntinn  
Nuair a bhithinn sgìth fo smalan**_

_**Do chul dualach, cuachach, bòidheach  
Falt do chinn mar it' an lòn'duibh  
Do dhà ghruaidh air dhreach nan ròsan  
'S iad fo dhealta ceò na maidne**_

_**Ach tha mis' an dùil 's an dòchas  
Gu'n tig an là 's am bi sinn còmhla  
'S ma bhios tusa dìleas dhomhsa  
Cha ghàdhaich mi ri m'bheò fear eile**_

As her voice echoed with the last note of the song, Kyoya's playing died down. He gaped at her for a full minute before opening his mouth to speak.

"That was… that was…" his voice trailed off.

"Amazing! Simply beautiful!" A voice came from the doorway. A tall blonde with striking violet eyes stood there. "That is the kind of voice that should be shown off!" He practically danced into the apartment. He planted his hands on Shaina's shoulders. "You, my princess, are simply superb. I can see why Kyoya tried to keep you hidden from us. Why don't you leave him and come spend time with me instead?" He leaned close so that their faces were almost touching.

He was too preoccupied with his performance to see her eyes ice over. The next thing he knew he was staring up at the ceiling. He looked over to Kyoya who was near the slender blonde girl. "Mommy! Why did you hurt Daddy?"

"It wasn't me, Tamaki. But I think that you will have to rethink that nickname now." Kyoya chuckled.

"If it wasn't you than who was it?" he asked as he tried to get up.

He didn't make it far. A heeled foot kicked him in the chest and pinned him to the ground. He looked up and saw a very angry blonde girl glaring down at him.

"I don't know who you think you are, barging into someone's apartment uninvited, but you are lucky I haven't done more than throw you around a little bit for putting your hands on me." Her voice was like ice. "I will not tolerate such behavior. Now get out of my apartment."

She turned away from him but by the time she turned back to Kyoya the violet-eyed boy was clinging to him.

"Mommy! That girl is sooooo scary! Please protect me from her!" He whined at Kyoya and gazed at him with wide eyes.

"It is your own fault, Tamaki. You shouldn't have assaulted her like that." The light glinted off of Kyoya's glasses at the boy clinging to him.

Tamaki quickly rethought his current placement in the room and hurried over to the doorway. "Haruhi! Mommy and Mommy's friend are super scary!" He now clung to a short brunette with honey brown eyes.

The brunette pushed him away. "Get off me, Sempai!" The brunette turned to Shaina and bowed. "I apologize for my Sempai's behavior."

It was then that Shaina noticed the group standing in the door way. There was the obnoxious blonde haired violet eyed boy, the brunette, two identical twin gingers, a short blonde with chocolate brown eyes, and a dark haired man with dark eyes that towered over even Kyoya.

Shaina turned to Kyoya. "Friends of yours?" She asked.

"Unfortunately. Let me introduce them. The rude blonde is Tamaki Souh. The short brunette is Haruhi Fujioka. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The short blonde is Haninozuka Mitsukuni. The dark one is his cousin Takashi Morinozuka. We were all part of a club together in High School. Everyone, this is Shaina McMillan, my girlfriend."

Haruhi stepped forward and held out his hand. He smiled up at her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, the one who could thaw the Shadow King's heart."

Shaina smiled back and took his hand. Suddenly, images flashed through her mind and made her head pound. "You're a girl?" Shaina's voice was barely a whisper.

The group looked at her in shock. How did she know?

Shaina stepped away and grabbed at her head. The voices died down and the last thing she saw was Kyoya rushing towards her as everything became black.


	4. Chapter 4

Shaina's head was pounding when she came to. She sat up and opened her eyes. She saw seven sets of wide eyes staring back at her. That is when the girl, Haruhi, narrowed her eyes at the boys around her.

"Hey, guys! Give her some space! Damn rich people." She pushed the boys away from the bed. She tried to push Kyoya away but thought better of it when she saw the look in his eyes.

Shaina sighed and looked down. That was when she screamed. All the boys except for Kyoya backed away quickly. She looked at Kyoya and growled. "Where is my shirt, Kyoya?"

Light glinted off his glasses as he grinned lecherously at her. "Well, with you being unconscious and all, I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation." He smiled at the blonde sitting shirtless on the bed.

The group of boys and Haruhi looked at each other in shock. Was this really the Kyoya Ootori that they had known for so long?

Shaina reached behind her, threw a pillow at him, and hit him smack dab in the face. He fell to the ground and his glasses fell to the ground. He picked up his glasses and got up. The group held their breath. He walked over to the girl, leaned over, and whispered in her ear. "Don't tempt me, Shaina. Not when we have company."

Shaina laughed deeply. "So what really happened to my shirt?"

"Your nose started to bleed and you got blood all over your shirt." Haruhi answered. "Now, unless you are a female, get out of this bedroom!" The small girl pushed all of the boys out of the bedroom.

After she closed the door, she sighed deeply. She walked over to the bed and grabbed a washcloth out of a bowl of cold water. "Hold still. You still have some blood on your face. Frankly, I'm surprised Kyoya-sempai didn't rush you off immediately to one of his family's hospitals."

"Kyoya wouldn't do that to me." Shaina whispered. "I have had bad experiences with hospitals. I can't set foot in one without having a panic attack."

Haruhi sat on the bed and pulled the blonde into a hug. Shaina hesitated for just a second before wrapping her arms around the small brunette. She put her head on Haruhi's shoulder and just stayed there for a couple of minutes. After a while, she pulled away. "Thank you, Haruhi."

"For what?" The girl looked up at her.

"For just being you. For staying here with me. For getting those boys out of here." Shaina got up and went to her closet to pick out some new clothes. "I feel like I need a shower. Would you wait until I am done? I would like to talk to you about what happened."

"The boys won't like it if we keep them out of the conversation." Haruhi worried.

"They can suck it up. This is not something that they need to know about. It is between you and me."

Haruhi nodded. Shaina walked into the connecting bathroom and took a twenty-minute shower. She let the hot water wash away all her worries and to push her headache away.

She left the bathroom and towel dried her hair. She sat on the bed and reached for her brush but Haruhi beat her to it. "Let me. I miss having long hair. I can live vicariously through you." She giggled.

Shaina smiled and let Haruhi brush out her long blonde hair. "I saw you… When I blacked out. However, not you now, like a past you. Does that make any sense?"

"Hmm… kind of… Maybe you should tell me what else you saw."

"I saw a lot of different things. In one scene, we were just like this. You were brushing my hair. But, your hair was longer and it was blue. You were wearing a long sleeved ice blue dress with a midnight blue corset. In another scene, we were at a ball and you were dancing with someone I had never met. In all of them, we were best friends, confidants. We shared everything. We were close enough to be sisters. We considered ourselves such even if it was not by blood. But I felt like your identity, who you were, was a secret from everyone except for me."

"So that is how you knew I was a girl." She had moved on to braiding Shaina's hair.

"I don't have a lot of friends. But, I want you to be my friend. I want us to be close like we were in my visions."

Haruhi tied off the braid and hugged her from behind. "I would like that. You must be an amazing person to change Kyoya-sempai so much."

"I changed him?" She turned around and looked the brunette in the eyes.

"The Kyoya-sempai I knew was cold. He never had a relationship while I was with the group. He only did things that benefited himself. You should have seen how worried he was about you. It was so adorable. I had never seen that side of him before."

Shaina pondered this a minute until she saw the clock. She jumped up and yelped. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost two days. I think Kyoya-sempai was on the brink of taking you to a hospital even if you wouldn't have liked it when you woke up."

"You guys must be starving! Did you guys eat anything at all?"

"Tamaki-sempai ordered some take-out for us all. But, Kyoya-sempai wouldn't touch anything."

"Poor thing. He must be starving." She twirled around towards Haruhi, her long braid swinging behind her. "We should make some dinner then. Come on." Shaina grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

When she pulled the door open, four bodies fell to the floor. Kyoya and Morinozuka were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Were you four eavesdropping?" Haruhi's voice was colder than an artic freeze.

"Trying to." One of the twins answered, Shaina thought it was Hikaru.

The other twin, Kaoru, said next, "But these doors are practically sound proof. We couldn't hear a thing." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall.

Tamaki was one the floor clutching at Haruhi's knees. "Haruhi! Tell Daddy about your girl talk! You can tell Daddy anything."

Shaina kicked him in the chest away from Haruhi. "What are you some kind of pervert? And what kind of people listen at closed doors to hear people's private conversations?" Shaina turned her stony gaze upon all four of the eavesdroppers.

The tiny blonde boy peered up at her with tear-filled eyes. "Shai-chan? Are you mad at me?" He was so cute that her heart immediately melted.

She knelt next to him and ruffled his hair. "Is it alright if I call you Honey?" When he nodded, she smiled at him. "Honey, I'm not mad at you. Just at the other three." Three indignant noises came from three different people but stopped when she glared at them. "Tell me, Honey. Do you like sweets?"

"Yes! I love sweets! They are my favorite thing in the world, next to Usa-chan." He held out his stuffed bunny. "Do you have any sweets?"

"Hmm… Let me think." She put a finger to her lips. "I don't think I do." His face became crestfallen. "However, I do have the ingredients to make some really delicious desserts." His face perked right up. She leaned close to him and mocked a whisper. "But, I think we need to feed the Shadow King first. He gets cranky when he is hungry." They giggled together. Honey nodded.

Shaina got up and walked over to the back of the couch. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Isn't that right, my Shadow King?"

"Nonsense. I can survive without your cooking, you know." At that moment, his stomach growled loudly.

Shaina laughed and kissed his cheek again. "Of course you can." She turned to the rest of the people in her apartment. "Now, everyone, go into the kitchen and wash your hands."

"For what?" The twins asked at the same time.

"To make dinner, of course. I will need help cooking for such a large group of people."

"Takashi and I will help! Right, Takashi?" Honey looked to the large man on the couch who nodded.

They walked together into the kitchen.

"As if." Hikaru said.

"We would never help make commoner's food." Kaoru finished.

It was at this point that Haruhi could feel the tension in the room and dragged Tamaki into the kitchen.

Kyoya stood up from the couch. His eyes iced over and his voice was like a glacier. She strode towards them while speaking. "You will get in that kitchen and help. Shaina is not your maid. She does not have to cook for you. She is doing it out of the goodness of her heart. Even I help her cook, even when it is just the two of us. Have you never heard the saying that many hands make for light work? Now you either get in the kitchen and help or you get out." When he finished Kyoya had pinned them to the wall.

"Wow, Kyoya-sempai.-"

"We thought the Shadow King had been tamed.-"

"We never thought-"

"That you would-"

"Get this upset-"

"Over a girl." The twins were finishing each other's sentences.

Shaina stormed over and Kyoya moved out of the way. Shaina looked them in the eyes and made her decision. Someone needed to put these punks in their place. She was not going to let them act this way in her apartment. She punched Hikaru in the stomach. When Kaoru moved to help, she kneed him in the stomach and then roundhouse kicked him across the living room. Hikaru went to punch back and she grabbed his fist. She squeezed it hard before spinning and twisting it behind his back. She kicked him in the back of the knee and sent him to the floor.

"One thing you have yet to learn about me is that I don't bother with thinly veiled threats like Kyoya does. I think actions mean more than words. I will not tolerate such rude behavior. I will put you in your place each and every time."

"You should have paid more attention when Tamaki was thrown across the room. The Shadow King was never tamed. He just found a Shadow Queen that is more ferocious and cutthroat."

"Now, you have two options. Get in the kitchen or get out." She tossed Hikaru to the floor where he lay there. His brother ran over to his side.

Kyoya and Shaina went into the kitchen and washed their hands. Shaina gave everyone a list of things to do. Honey and Mori were to thaw the chicken breasts and tenderize them. Tamaki was to wash the vegetables. Kyoya was going to help make the marinade. Haruhi was going to help with the dessert while everyone was getting everything ready for her to cook. It was at this point that the twins came into the kitchen.

"What can we do?" they asked at the same time.

"First, wash your hands. Then I will show you how to cut up the vegetables." Shaina smiled at them. They smiled back.

Everyone made their peace and soon Shaina was one of the group. Kyoya stayed by her side and she occasionally had to lean on him because she kept getting dizzy.

In no time at all, dinner was ready. It was a chicken marinated with a lemon, lime, rosemary, and garlic sauce, pan fried with plenty of roast bell peppers, onions, potatoes, carrots, celery, and tomatoes. For dessert, she made an extremely delicious triple chocolate cheesecake with chocolate whip cream.

They devoured all the food. Shaina did not realize how hungry she was until she started to eat. Everything was more delicious than usual because it was a piece of all her new friends. Shaina soon fell asleep against Kyoya who held her close to his chest. He was still worried about what happened but he knew that she would tell him when she felt it was the right time.

Haruhi gathered the troops and cleaned the kitchen. Kyoya carried Shaina to her room and fell asleep holding her close to him.

When Haruhi saw this, she just closed the door. She dished out the room arrangements. The twins and Tamaki would sleep in Kyoya's apartment. She let Honey and Mori take Shaina's spare room, and insisted even when the protested. She slept on the couch in Shaina's apartment and finally kicked the twins and Tamaki out after their continued offers to share their beds with her.

That night, everyone slept peacefully. They did not know that turbulent times were soon to come. That their lives would change forever. That they would question who they really are.

**A.N.: I hope you all like the story so far. I am trying to update as much as possible. As soon as I churn out a new chapter, I try to post it. Below I will post a link to the song from the last chapter. It shows how haunting the melody is and has the English translation of the song in the information sections. Please continue to read and review. It really makes my day to see such wonderful people reading my story and giving their comments. If you see any mistakes, please message me so that I can fix it.**

** watch?v=R4GfAt6kT3w**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**May the Eternal Moon forever shine upon your path.**

**LadyArtemisMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ouran High School Host Club. I merely thought that the two would work well together. I also like to write Kyoya from a different point of view than most. I also do not own the songs used in this chapter. Please enjoy!**_

Days passed and the group explained themselves. They heard that Kyoya had transferred to a university in the United States and thought it was a grand adventure. Haruhi had already planned to study abroad and figured that the university Kyoya went to would do just as well as any other. She passed the full scholarship test with flying colors. Haruhi moved in with Shaina. Tamaki claimed Kyoya's spare room. The twins got their own apartment in the building and so did Honey and Mori. They all contributed to the food bill because Shaina and Haruhi were the only ones who could really cook.

Shaina and Kyoya found it hard to get time alone. Considering that they both liked the silence and the comforting feeling of just being around each other, they were getting frustrated. They hadn't even had their first kiss yet, no matter how much the twins and Tamaki tried to tease them into telling. They only time they really got was their jogs with their dogs. They relished in those times together.

It was a few weeks later that Honey came into Shaina's apartment like a giant pink ball of excitement. "Shai-chan! Shai-chan! Look what we saw on our way back from class?" He held a flyer in his hand. He answered before she could even open her mouth he responded. "It says that the university is holding a Battle of the Bands next week! You should enter! With your voice, you could win no problem." He smiled sweetly up at her and she got up off her couch and read the flyer.

"There is only one problem with that, Honey."

His eyes filled with tears. "What?" He looked so sad that she just hated to crush his idea.

Mori bent down to his level and put his hand on Honey's head. "It is a Battle of the Bands."

Honey thought for a second, and then smiled up at her sweetly. "That is no problem! We can be your band!" He motioned to the group of people behind him that Shaina had not even noticed had come into her apartment. "We all know how to play at least one instrument. Takashi plays the bass. I play the drums. Tamaki plays the piano. The twins play guitar and the saxophone. And Kyo-chan plays the violin." She looked at them all gathered in front of her. "All we need is a lead singer." He looked up at her expectantly.

She saw Kyoya smirk slightly from the back of the group. "Well…" she saw the happy look on all of their faces. "Sure. Why not?"

The twins, Tamaki, and Honey all ran around the room in excitement. She went and stood next to Kyoya. He put his arm around her. "You do know what you got yourself into, right?"

She giggled. "I do have a clue, yes. I never thought you would agree to be in a band, though. What do you have to gain from it?" She looked into his eyes knowingly. He could never look her in the eyes and lie to her like he did to so many other people.

"I get the pleasure of making my Shadow Queen happy." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He walked away and put on his Shadow King act to make the rambunctious young adults behave.

She held her cheek for a minute before a hand fell to the top of her head. She looked up at Mori. "You make him happy." He said as he looked at the group goofing around. "I think that he feels that he gains so much more from your relationship than you do. He feels that he does not do enough for you. He knows that you do not care about flashy or expensive things and that throws him off his game. He wants to make you as happy as you make him." It was the most that Shaina had heard Mori speak.

She looked at his in awe for a second before her eyes softened. "I do believe you are right Mori. He does think that way. But, doesn't he know that he is the Light in my life? Before I met him, I was truly alone and in my own dark world. I didn't have anyone to lean on. I only had myself. Now, I have him and he shines so bright that sometimes I worry that I'm not good enough and one day he will realize it too." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I don't ever want to go back to that lonely place. I don't think I could take it if anything happened to him or Tora. For a long time, Tora was the only thing that kept me going. But now, Kyoya has shown me that I can be happy. Truly happy."

Mori wiped her eyes. "Don't you know that is exactly how he felt before he met you? You guys really are a matched set." He said before walking away.

She dried her eyes and went over to the group. It took some doing but she managed to get all of them to focus. They had a lot to do before the contest the next week. First, they had to pick out a name. There were some pretty horrendous ones: Hikaru's "Twin Trouble" or Tamaki's "Tama and the Gang" or Honey's "Strawberry Cake!". It took a while before Haruhi could get her voice heard.

"I think we should let Shaina pick. She is the reason you guys are entering the contest anyways."

The group all looked at her and nodded. She thought for a minute before speaking. "Moonlight Echo. The band should be called the Moonlight Echo. I have always felt a strong connection to the moon and I feel like when I sing I echo the natural song of the moonlight." They all looked at her for a minute with their mouths open. Then, they loudly exclaimed how cool the name was and how they should win on that alone. She laughed and got them all to sit down and work out song ideas.

They practiced long and hard for the next week. Each band was supposed to perform one song. Then the top five would move on and perform another song. The winner would play a final song. They had three songs ready to go just in case. She had let the Twins take care of their wardrobe, on Kyoya's recommendation of course. They were waiting their turn in long silver hooded robes that looked like a monk's attire. She was really nervous about performing. But one look at Kyoya and thinking back on her conversation with Mori put her nerves at ease.

Soon it was their turn. The lights were all turned off except one light where they would enter. The lined up with Shaina in front. The sound of hauntingly awesome violin music was her cue to walk onto the stage. Kyoya had prerecorded it for them. She walked slowly just like a monk would to her place on the stage. She kept her face tilted towards the ground. That is why she didn't see the tiny blue haired girl from weeks ago in the crowd with four other people and a white cat with a strange marking on its forehead. The light split into seven spotlights.

When everyone was in place, they threw off their robes that glistened like moonlight and started to play their instruments. The boys were all dressed pretty much the same in ripped black jeans with chains, combat boots, dark silver shirts and black vests with more chains. Shaina is the one who shone above the others. She was dressed in a tunic length shirt of a silvery white color. It was tightly fitted on her chest and had sleeves that were connected to the main part of the shirt with silver chains. The sleeves hugged her upper arms and elegantly flowed passed her hands widely. She was wearing a corset the color a blood moon with black, silver, and white designs with chains. She also wore the ripped black jeans with chains, in a more flattering style of course. Her combat boots were high heeled and went to her knees. Her hair shone very bright in the silver spot light. It was straightened for the most part with parts of her hair pulled back and braided into a tiny circlet that went across her forehead and looked like a tiara. Her makeup was light with silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and blood red lipstick. She looked beautiful even if she didn't know it.

Haruhi stood in the front row with Tora and Thor on either side of her. She was so proud of her friends, especially her newest one. The all looked wonderful and she knew that they sounded amazing.

The first time Shaina turned her eyes to the crowd was when the music had finally reached the start of the lyrics.

**I have never craved the system's sympathy**

**I get restless over pity smiles**

**Some precaution wouldn't harm my history**

**If I had the will to wait a little while**

**You cut the silence like a knife**

**You know I can't repent for all**

**Moonlight falling over me**

**Sail on where the shadows hide**

**Moonlight crawling down on me**

**Just like you could not compete with my pride**

**Compensation for a misconducted life**

**Is it way too much to ask**

**Hard to wake up**

**With your heart and soul deprived**

**When the morning comes, the second to your last**

**You cut the silence like a knife**

**Like the edge of my last defense**

**You cut the silence like a knife**

**You know I won't repent for all**

**Moonlight falling over me**

**Sail on where the shadows hide**

**Moonlight crawling down on me**

**Just like you could not compete with my pride**

**Shine on silver**

**From the sky into the night**

**Gaia shivers**

**And I need your leading light**

**Moonlight falling over me**

**Sail on where the shadows hide**

**Moonlight crawling down on me**

**Just like you could not compete with my pride**

**Moonlight falling over me**

**Sail on where the shadows hide**

**Moonlight crawling down on me**

**Just like you could not compete with our pride**

Shaina's haunting voice echoed throughout the gym where the contest was being held. She was too busy focusing on the lyrics to notice the group of five in the crowd who only focused on her. They didn't clap or cheer at the end like the rest of the crowd. They looked at each other confused.

"Hello, Transylvania University!" Shaina said into the mike loudly. "That you for your beautiful cheers! My name is Shaina McMillan and this is my wonderful band. On piano is Tamaki Souh. On bass is Takashi Morinozuka. On drums is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. On guitar is Kaoru Hitachiin. On saxophone is Hikaru Hitachiin. On violin is Kyoya Ootori. That was our song, Moonlight. And we are the Moonlight Echo." There were more cheers at that. "Please vote for us!" She blew a kiss to the crowd, which made them go wild. They walked off stage to the loudest cheers of the night.

Fortunately, they had gotten the last band spot so they were the last to perform. So they were just waiting for the votes to be counted. When the votes were all counted, they gathered on stage with the nine other groups. Diane Fout, the Head of Student Activities went to the mike. "Ladies and Gentlemen! The results were really unexpected. One group had 98% of the votes. In light of this, we will skip to the end and declare the winner. Please give it up for The Moonlight Echo!"

Shaina turned and hugged Kyoya tightly. He picked her up and swung her around. He leaned down as if to kiss her but was pushed out of the way by the twins who spun her around. Eventually they calmed down enough to go to their instruments to play their song. She motioned which one they should do. She was so excited that she didn't see a group of five people slip out of the crowd after a Rottweiler that left the side of a tiny brunette.

**Today it's too late**

**How long do we have to wait**

**Oh no, I think she knows**

**That's why I can't let go**

**I feel this burning inside**

**A feeling that no one should know**

**This could be so good again**

**I'd wait here till then**

**But not with this**

**So now I'll leave with**

**No apologies**

**I never thought you'd be so**

**Easily deceived**

**Now I'll just hang my head**

**(Falling further out of place)**

**While I walk with the dead**

**(All the lies I can't erase)**

**I'll just hang my head**

**We're mad with regret**

**Memories that we'll both forget**

**So far it's been so hard**

**To cover up these scars**

**I see this falling apart**

**It's easy to just let it go**

**No luck between us both**

**So why keep waiting**

**But not with this**

**So now I'll leave with**

**No apologies**

**I never thought you'd be so**

**Easily deceived**

**Now I'll just hang my head**

**(Falling further out of place)**

**While I walk with the dead**

**(All the lies I can't erase)**

**I'll just hang my head**

**What's left to show?**

**It's so bad but I got to know**

**What's right don't know**

**How to find it out on my own?**

**(And here we go)**

**One by one we both fall down**

**Who's the first one to hit the ground now**

Suddenly, Shaina's heart felt like it was being ripped apart and her whole body was in pain. She fell to the ground clutching her head. She had an image of Tora, torn and bloody. She started to cry. She felt Kyoya put his arms around her. She could see he was speaking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She barely managed a whisper. _"Tora… Something is wrong with Tora…" _She pushed away from him and took off running. Following her instincts towards her dog.

She didn't even notice that the former Host Club was following her. She left the gym and ran around to the Haupt Circle. In the middle of the field was Tora. Standing in front of her was a giant white tiger, easily 3 times larger than a normal tiger with long protruding fangs. On its forehead was a golden crescent moon. She saw five people standing behind the monster but she didn't take the time to pay attention or Shaina would have seen the girl who thought she knew her.

She rushed over to Tora and cradled her in her arms. Tora whimpered. Shaina didn't even hear the Host Club coming up behind them and gasping. Shaina rocked her and cried. She shushed her gently. "It will be alright Tora. I promise." Shaina didn't notice that her hair started to float around her even though there was no wind.

Kyoya stepped forward and called her name "Shaina…" He didn't get a chance to say anything more.

Shaina set the severely injured dog down gently. She patted her head softly and kissed her, not noticing the blood. She turned away from the dog and her friends. Her aura seemed to glow around her and her hair shifted around her faster.

"You!" She said to the group that was now in front of her. "You did this! I won't forgive you. I won't let you get away with this."

Shaina's crescent moon necklace started to glow. Her hair came down from its style. When her forehead cleared, there was a silver crescent moon on her forehead. Her eyes, her mark, and her necklace all began to glow the same color as the moonlight.

A way of power burst out from her knocking everyone in the vicinity off their feet. She stormed towards the group of people looking at her shocked. She thrust out her hand and sent a bolt of energy at the giant cat. All the wounds it had inflicted upon the dog were inflicted upon him. He lit up a bright gold and reduced in size until it was the size of a common house cat. She blasted the cat and the group of people behind it 10 feet from their starting position. She continued on her rampage without taking notice of anything else.

She didn't see that the group had tried to do something and were confused when they couldn't enact their plan.

She didn't look behind her to her boyfriend and friends. If she had, she would have seen that all of them had a glowing mark upon their foreheads. She didn't see Thor go lay next to Tora and she didn't see the reddish light pass from Thor to Tora. She didn't see Tora's wounds start to heal enough to banish the danger of losing her life.

Her power and her grief overtook her mind. She no longer had control over her body. Her heart was tearing apart and she wanted those who had caused her this pain to feel the same.

Kyoya called out her name even though she couldn't hear him. The mark on his forehead was a red symbol that was shaped like the outline of a five-pointed star made of fire. He stood up and pushed through the power that Shaina was emanating. He was too worried about his girlfriend to truly comprehend the situation. His mark glowed brighter the more he tried to reach her.

Finally, he reached out, grabbed Shaina's wrist, and pulled her into his chest. "Please Shaina. I know you are hurting now but you must come back to me. You are my Light! I was so lonely until I met you. You taught me how to be truly happy and what it meant to be a family. I love you, Shaina Marie McMillan. I love you and I won't let you leave me without a fight."

He leaned down and their lips met in a tender but heartfelt kiss.

She gasped and all the power she had previously emanated rushed back towards her body. It gathered there and shot up towards the crescent moon.

Kyoya swore he heard her say, "I love you too Kyoya" before she collapsed to the ground.

He pulled her into his arms and called her name.

"She can't hear you right now."

He looked up and saw four people striding towards them. They were wearing sailor outfits.

"Who are you?" he asked.

A tall woman with short blonde hair in a male style said, "We are the Sailor Soldiers of the Outer Solar System. I am Sailor Uranus, the Soldier of the Sky, and Keeper of the Space Sword." The main color of her outfit was navy blue.

A shorter young woman with sea green hair stepped forward. "I am Sailor Neptune, the Soldier of Deep Waters, and Keeper of the Deep Aqua Mirror." The main color of her outfit was teal.

A tall lady with dark green hair and garnet eyes stepped forward. "I am Sailor Pluto, the Soldier of Revolution, and the Keeper of the Garnet Orb and the Doors of Time." The main color of her sailor outfit was black.

A teenager of about 16 with short black hair stepped forward. "I am Sailor Saturn, the Soldier of Silence, and the Keeper of the Silence Glaive." Her sailor outfit was mostly purple.

The teenager and the blonde knelt next to the unconscious girl. The blonde stroked the girls face. "Oh, kitten. I'm so sorry we weren't here to protect you."

The teenager bowed her head. "Princess… I'm sorry I failed you. We will make this right. By my honor as your Sailor Soldier, I will help set you free again. I won't let those jealous people take away your happiness."

Sailor Neptune put her hand on Uranus's shoulder. "How were we supposed to know that her former guards would behave in a manner unbefitting a Sailor Soldier? We will make it up to her. Once she remembers everything."

Uranus looked up to her partner. "But at what cost, Neptune? The only true happiness that our Princess has ever known? How can we do such a thing?"

"We can and we will. Because if we don't do what must be done. She will die, Uranus. And then everything we have done would have been for nothing."

Kyoya looked up at the females in front of him. "I hate to ask anyone for help… but if you can save her… I beg you to help me protect my love." He bowed his head to them, which shifted the hair off his forehead revealing the glowing mark.

Sailor Pluto stepped forward and grabbed his chin to tilt his head up so she could inspect the mark. "It cannot be." She looked round at all of her princess's friends and saw glowing marks upon their foreheads. "You." She said, addressing Kyoya. "Would you do anything to make her happy?" Kyoya nodded and held Shaina closer.

Uranus stood up. "Pluto, what are you thinking?"

"Look around, Sailor Soldiers. All her friends hold Planet Power." They gasped when they saw the marks. "We can release the Seal we placed on the Princess but they will give this version of our Princess a fighting chance."

"What do you mean?" Uranus asked.

Saturn answered. "Our Princess has always gained her strength from her emotions. Her love and devotion is what makes her strong. She obviously cares for them a great deal. She wouldn't give up on them without a fight. Not our Princess. If we can get her to focus on the life she led here and the people she loves then she might be able to overcome her two past lives." She turned to the group of people and bowed her upper body. "Please. Please I beg of you. Please help us to save our Princess."

_**A.N: What do you guys think? I'm sorry it took so long, things have been hectic. However, I do think that it was well worth the wait. Please read and review to let me know what you think. The songs in the story are Moonlight by Kamelot and Noots by Sum41.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: I have edited this chapter to fit better with what I have envisioned for the rest of the story. Please tell me how you like it. :)**

The Host Club looked at each other and then looked at the unconscious girl in Kyoya's arms. They remembered all the fun times that they had together and knew what they must do. Haruhi was the first one to rush forward. She grabbed Shaina's unoccupied hand and gripped it tightly.

The blue mark on her forehead shone bright and she looked at the four females intensely. They gasped when they saw the shape of her mark. "What do we need to do?"

The four sailor Soldiers sighed in relief. Saturn stepped forward. "Please gather around Our Lady. I need to put up a barrier to contain the power our Princess will emanate when we release the seal." After they all gathered close, she twirled her glaive and summoned her power. "Silence Wall!" A burble barrier surrounded the group of people. Saturn nodded her head to her companions and they all took their places at four points around the princess.

Pluto spoke to the group. "We will begin to release the Seal that we, her four most loyal soldiers, placed upon her. We wanted to give her a chance for a truly happy life. Therefore, we all used our powers to seal away her powers and her memories of her two past lives. However, we need to make sure that we could keep an eye upon her. After consulting many people around the universe, we discovered that if the part of her, the Princess and the Sailor Soldier, were sealed away, her soul could exist in two places at once simultaneously. So I used my power as the Guardian of Time to send her soul back to the past to be reborn during the same time she was originally. We put her in a different part of the world with a different family so that the probability of running into herself would be negligible. We did that so that we could watch over her and release the Seal if necessary. We hoped that if she stayed away from everything that could invoke her past memories, then we would never have had to. It was just chance that she ran into one of her former friends. But, if they had not done such a horrible deed here today, then she might never have. I am ashamed to say that I ever counted those five as my friends." She bowed her head slightly. "If they hadn't attacked someone she cared about, then she wouldn't have ever gotten into such an emotional state. Her power reacted to that. Her power has always been affected by her emotions. However, because she was such a different person in this lifetime, her power reacted differently. It burst forth from her and that was never supposed to happen. I fear that if we don't move quickly she will die." She bit her lip as the thought of losing her Princess overwhelmed her. "We will start now. Please, think of the memories you have of her, how she made you feel. Ground her to this lifetime, who she is here and now. Remind her that she cannot give up without a fight, that she has something to come back to and people that care for her. Remind her that she is loved."

She stepped back into place and Uranus held her Space Sword out. "I call upon the power of air which breathes life into all things, as is my birthright as the Soldier of Wind. Please send our voices and emotions to our Princess. Please help us release the Seal." Her sword started to glow with a silver power.

Pluto held up her Garnet Orb. "I call upon the power of fire which burns through time, as is my birthright as the Soldier of Time. Please warm our Princess's heart with our love. Please help us release the Seal." Her Orb began to glow with the silver light.

Neptune held her Deep Aqua Mirror. "I call upon the power of water which washes away the pain and heartache, as is my birthright as the Soldier of the Sea. Please wash our Princess's pain away and heal her soul. Please help us release the Seal." Her mirror started to glow.

Saturn pointed her Silence Glaive towards Shaina. "I call upon the power of earth which helps all things be reborn, as is my birthright as the Soldier of Death and Rebirth. Please help our Princess be reborn into her true self without making her lose her love. Please help us release the Seal." Her glaive began to glow.

The four Soldiers spoke in unison. "As the Sailor Soldiers from the outer Solar System, we ask that our Crystal Talismans please join their power together to help us release the Seal we placed upon our Princess. We call upon our four Planet Palaces in the Heavens. We call upon our four carnal points on the Earth. We beseech you now. Please descend upon our Princess now and set her free!"

Pluto turned to the group of people in the barrier. "NOW! Ground her to this lifetime!"

The Soldiers thrust their Treasures into the air where their power gathered and flowed into their Princess.

Kyoya put his head into the curve of Shaina's neck and focused upon the many happy memories he had with her. He knew that the others were doing the same. He feared that it would not be enough to make her come back to him when one memory shone through the others. He quietly sang into her ear. The others looked at him and could tell what he was singing even if they could not hear him.

The marks on the Host Club's foreheads shone bright. The four Soldiers' tiaras disappeared off their foreheads and their planetary marks appeared.

Shaina's body started to glow with a silver light. Her body lifted off the ground until she was just above their heads. She started to glow so bright that they had to look away. When the light died down, Shaina's clothes had changed. She was wearing a beautiful gown and a silver crescent moon shone on her forehead. Her gown had a silver circular pattern around her chest. Her necklace in the shape of a crescent moon with a star between its pointed horns hung snuggly between her breasts.

Kyoya looked to the Sailor Scouts around him. "Did it work?" He had tears in his eyes for the first time in a very very long time.

Uranus put her hand on his shoulder and pulled him up off the ground. "I don't know. I hope that whatever you focused on was enough to keep her grounded to her life here. Speaking of… What were you singing?"

"It was a song she once sang to me. I learned the lyrics and was going to surprise her. Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Uranus sighed slightly. Pluto was the one who answered. "We don't know why. It is possible that she is just exhausted from using so much power while fighting against the Seal upon her powers. Also, removing the Seal probably exhausted her energy reserve." She patted Kyoya on his shoulder in a heartfelt manner.

He was tackled around the waist by a bundle of purple. Saturn was hugging him tightly. "Thank you for helping our Princess. I believe in my heart that it worked."

Kyoya reached for Shaina's hand but stopped when her necklace started to glow and her body started to disappear. He quickly stepped closer and grabbed her hand. He held her tightly as his body also started to fade.

Pluto answered. "I'm not sure! However, I suggest you let go of her hand-"

She was cut off as they disappeared completely; the only thing left was a small silver light from the girl's necklace. The light ascended quickly, passing through the barrier, and headed up into the sky. It was only a few seconds before the light was gone from sight. Saturn let down her barrier and was barraged by the Host Club.

They were all speaking at once and could not be understood. It was Haruhi who stepped up. "QUIET!" When they had all shut up, she spoke again. "I don't know what is going on but frankly we don't have time to discuss this. We have to find them. There is something that all of you missed."

Neptune smiled at her. "And what is that dear?"

Haruhi smirked. "Tonight the moon was a crescent." She pointed up to the sky where everyone turned their heads. They gasped in shock. The former crescent was now a beautiful full moon.

Uranus turned to her partner. "Neptune, can you see anything in your mirror?"

Neptune looked deep into her Deep Aqua Mirror. "There is a disturbance on the moon." She looked intently at her friends. "We need to get there right away."

Pluto looked worried. "There shouldn't be anything but ruins of the Moon Kingdom."

Saturn stepped forward. "Pluto and I can combine our powers and transport everyone to the surface. We do not have enough fully manifested Planet Power to attempt the Sailor Teleport. Besides," she glared at the group of five people that were starting to approach. "There are people who need to be punished."

A girl with long blonde hair stepped forward and confronted Sailor Uranus. "Amara, what the hell is going on? Why can't we transform?"

Uranus glared at the small girl in front of her. "Get out of my face. I do not owe you any answers. When the Princess awakes, you shall pay for your transgressions. Until then, shut up."

The male in the group started forward but Sailor Uranus punched him to the ground where he was met with her sword. "I suggest you stay down. I tolerated you when you were at our Princess's side. But now, I don't have any reservations about running you through with my sword." Uranus turned to her purple and black clad friends. "Saturn, Pluto, get us all out of here."

Pluto raised her Garnet Staff and Saturn raised her Silence Glaive. They twirled the weapons above their heads before slamming the weapons to the ground. Purple and garnet colored light surrounded the group. When the light faded away, the only thing left that showed any indication of what had occurred was blood on the grass that glinted darkly in the silver moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya was slightly off kilter when he opened his eyes. He pushed his glasses back into place. He was still holding Shaina's hand. He freaked for a second and checked to see if she was breathing. He knelt over her chest and heard the comforting sound of her breathing in and out. He sighed in relief. He smirked as he realized that Shaina would never have worn the dress she was wearing or styled her hair the way her hair was styled.

It was then that he looked around at their surroundings. Shaina was lying on an open backed stone bench and he was on the ground next to her, still clutching her hand. They were in a beautiful garden. It was filled with beautiful flowers. The garden was set up in a set of circular rings. They appeared to be in the center circle with a color scheme of silver. All the flowers and fountains in this section were silver, even the water from the fountains was silver. The next ring was deep blue followed by a golden orange ring. The next was a light golden brown followed by a crimson ring. After that came a jade green ring followed by a deep violet ring were positioned. The next set was a sky blue followed by a color that was a combination of sea green and aqua. The last ring was a charcoal so deep it was almost solid black. The section they were in was the biggest in the garden. Its radius was over 100 yards.

He was in awe of the garden but he soon saw the palace that loomed behind them. It was bigger than the Ouran Campus was. It was beautifully designed. The stones that made up the palace were a silvery white. There were many sections of the palace but the section behind them was the largest and held the largest spire. On the top of the spire was a silver crescent moon. In fact, crescent moons were a common theme in the area. He looked around again and his jaw dropped. Hanging in the sky was a blue and green orb that must have been the Earth. How they ended up on what he assumed to be the Moon or how they were going to get home he had no idea.

Fortunately, he did not get a chance to focus on that aspect because soon the area was filled with a dual colored light of garnet and violet. He stepped closer to Shaina and tensed up in case it was another attack against her.

He did not relax until he saw familiar faces form in the light. A familiar blonde head cried out his name and rushed over to his, clinging to his arm, twirling him around to make sure he was alright.

A short brunette rushed passed both of them to the unconscious girl lying on the bench. "Shaina!" she cried. She felt her neck for a pulse and leaned close to check to see if she was breathing. She sighed in relief and tears pooled in her eyes. "Shaina, please open your eyes! We are all so worried about you. Please, please wake up!"

The blonde on the bench made no move to open her eyes, much to the worry of the eleven people standing close to her. Kyoya immediately noticed that a group of five people was standing away from the rest, warily eyeing the four Senshi in the group around his beloved.

The smallest girl had pale skin with blue hair and eyes of the same color. The girl next to her was as tall as the man on the end. She had chestnut brown hair and jade green eyes. Next to her was a girl with waist length golden blonde hair several shades darker than the blonde he loved and dark blue eyes. She had an indignant look on her face. The last girl of the group was hanging onto the only man in their midst. She was draped all over him in a disgusting manner. She had waist length black hair with violet highlights that matched the dark violet eyes that glared at the group with hatred. The man was tall, shorter than he was by several inches, he noted smugly. He had dark black hair and dark blue eyes that were glaring fiercely at him.

Kyoya's first instinct was to punch the man for his role in what happened to Shaina, but he knew that she would not like that. Besides, he would just be falling into their stupid game. They wanted him to fall to their level but he was above them and a master schemer. He knew it would hurt more if he did not give them the time of day.

He walked over to Shaina's side and grabbed her hand again. He leaned his head on her stomach, willing her to wake up. He noticed that the Sailor Soldier dressed in purple, Saturn he believed she called herself, walked over to Shaina as well. She placed her hands on her head and started to faintly glow purple. She seemed disappointed when she stopped and shook her head.

"As far as I can tell, she isn't injured in any way. I have no idea why she won't wake up." She addressed the group with tears in her eyes. Kyoya was the only one who noticed how Haruhi was acting. Tears filled her eyes and she gripped her hands tightly together in her lap. He could tell that she was angry and upset for the girl she had grown so close to. He was also the only person to see the exact moment when she snapped, unable to control her anger any longer. That moment was when the short blonde stepped forward and haughtily addressed the four Soldiers.

"You need to explain what is going on right now, Amara! Why can't we transform? We were defenseless without our powers. If it hadn't been for Artemis, we-"

She was cut off by a powerful slap across her face. No one except Kyoya saw Haruhi stand up with a determined and angry look in her eye. No one else saw her forcefully stride over to the blonde before slapping her with all her might.

"You have no right." She said deathly quiet. The Host Club, Kyoya excluded of course, shrunk back. They knew that when she was truly pissed she talked quietly and they knew to stay out of the way. "You have no right to worry about yourselves when you are the ones who attacked in the first place. You are the reason that she is in this situation. You are the ones who are in the wrong. You are only worried for yourselves, not for anyone else, especially not the girl that will not wake up because you attacked her. I will never forgive you. You will pay for what you have done." The blonde took a step back when she saw the unwavering look in the short brunette's eyes.

Haruhi was about to continue tearing into the blonde with her sharp tongue when slender arms wrapped around her, comforting her. "Thank you, Haruhi. It is all right now. You don't have to be afraid and angry any longer."

Haruhi turned around and gasped, tears finally falling from her eyes as she embraced the blonde she cared for as much as one would her sister.

~~~~At the Same Time~~~~

Shaina did not know where she was, she knew she was there but there was only black. She could not feel anyone else around her. She heard two people softly crying. She moved forward, towards the closest voice.

Soon, she found a faint silvery pink light and inside of it was a girl that could have been her twin except her eyes were more clue than Shaina's, she was a lot shorter than Shaina, and Shaina never would have worn the pigtailed hairstyle the girl sported. She was a couple of years younger than Shaina.

She stepped forward into the girl's light and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is wrong, sweetheart? Why are you crying?"

The blue eyes that stared at her were filled with such heart breaking sadness. "Because the people I trusted with my life, my best friends and lover, abandoned me. Then they attacked you. They are obviously not the people I thought they were. My heart is breaking for them."

Shaina pulled her close into a tight embrace. She girl did not return her hug. "It is alright. You are not at fault for what your friends did. They are their own people in charge of their own actions. You cannot control them and you do not need to absorb any of the guilt. Please do not worry about it. Please dry your tears and smile happily once again. They obviously were not your friend to begin with if they could leave you like that. Now, it is important to move on and find new friends, to find new people to love and share your life with. You cannot change the past, but you can shape your future."

The girl's arms returned her hug and she laid her head upon Shaina's shoulder, crying until she could cry no more. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What is your name?" Shaina enquired.

"My name… My name is Usagi."

"Usagi, my name is Shaina. Just who are you Usagi?" Shaina rubbed the girl's back.

The girl started to glow with the same silvery pink light that surrounded them. "I am you, a past life that you have lived. And you have finally healed my heart. I am finally free." Her body faded and the silvery pink light entered Shaina's body.

She did not know why, but she did not dwell too much on what just happened to her. Instead, Shaina moved on to find the other person that was crying. After much moving around, she came upon a silvery white light. She stepped inside the light and came across a girl that looked exactly like Usagi, except she was wearing the same dress as Shaina, sans Shaina's necklace of course.

"So why are you crying?" Shaina asked the girl.

"I am responsible for all of the trouble you and Usagi had to go through. If I never existed, then Usagi never would have had the heartbreak that she had and you never would have been attacked. I am your very first past life and I am responsible for all your trouble." She wept into her hands.

"But that isn't true. You are not responsible for other people's actions. The only people to blame for Usagi's pain are the people who caused it. Same goes for me being attacked. If you want to take on all our pain then you have to take responsibility for all our happiness and love as well. We had a lot of happiness in our lives and he both love with all our hearts. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." She reached out and grabbed the girl's hands. "Thank you for existing. For if you had never existed, then neither would I. I love the life I have and the people in it. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." When the girl stopped crying, she pulled her close. "What is your name?"

"I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom."

"I thank you, Serenity. Please be happy once again." The girl smiled and her body became like, just like Usagi. The silvery white light went into Shaina's body.

Shaina opened her eyes in time to see Haruhi slap the blonde girl from the group that attacked Tora. She heard everything her friend said and her heart filled with joy. She had truly made the right decision. She saw Kyoya holding her hand and gently dislodged him. When he looked at her, he was about to yell out in joy, but she put a finger to his lips and shook her head. She sat up, made her way to Haruhi, and wrapped her arms about the small brunette from behind.

"Thank you, Haruhi." She whispered into Haruhi's ear. "It is alright now. You don't have to be afraid or angry any longer."

~~~Story Merging~~~

The brunette turned in her arms and her eyes went wide, as did everyone around them. "Shaina!" Haruhi cried. She hugged the tall blonde close and let her tears fall. She was so happy that her 'sister' was awake and hugging her tightly. She did not see Shaina glare at the short blonde girl until she got back in line with the other people who attacked her. Finally, Haruhi let go.

Shaina smiled at her and sent her towards Tamaki, who pulled her into a hug. Haruhi must have been so shaken because she did not even object.

She turned to the four Sailor Soldiers in front of her, turning her back on the people who betrayed their oath. Tears filled her eyes as she called out their names. "Uranus. Neptune. Pluto. Saturn." She was about to say more but when she said her name a purple ball launched herself at the blonde and hugged her tightly about the stomach.

"Princess!" the short girl cried. "Thank goodness."

Shaina knelt down, still holding the crying Soldier. She gently wiped the tears from the girl's eyes. "Oh, Hotaru. Sweetie. It is all right. There is no need to cry. And what is with all this princess stuff? Hmmm? Just call me Shaina. I am not Usagi or Serena, though they are a part of me. I am Shaina McMillan. And those two girls are a part of me. They are finally happy and free. They are aspects of me that I cannot change and I would not even if I could. I am Shaina, and I am the Moon Princess. My memories and powers have returned. You do not have to worry."

The Soldier from Saturn nodded and they both stood up. Shaina was immediately embraced by the Soldier of the Sky. "Oh, Kitten!" She said as she held her close. "I don't care what your names is. All I care about is that you are finally back and you are finally happy." The two other Senshi that were her same age heartily agreed. "We did what we had to do to make sure that you could finally be happy and free from fighting. We had hoped to keep you from that so that you could live your whole life peacefully, but we didn't anticipate those fools finding you."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I am happy and that is what matters. Everything is as it should be." She smiled at the Warrior even though they were now the same height. Then she crinkled her nose. "Except, of course, this weird hairstyle and this dress. It needs some serious modifications."

"Shaina-chan!" a pair of twin voices rang out. "That is where we come in!" Hikaru and Kaoru stood before her. They produced a set of changing screens, from where she had no idea. However, they ushered her behind them and set her on a stool.

They cut the hair ties that held up the Odango style upon her head. Her hair pooled on the ground. The twins sighed and had her stand on the stool. They cut her hair so that it fell just past her knees except for one piece on each side of her face. When she sat down again, they trimmed her bangs until they fell into her eyes slightly in a cool way. They then pulled the front parts of her hair to the back and made one long braid that extended slightly past the rest of her hair.

They removed the poofs of the dress from her shoulder.

"Luckily, your clothes appeared in a pile when you disappeared. I think that we can use these." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

They slid the sleeves that she had worn earlier in the evening up onto her arms. They then had her put her jeans back on so that they could remove a couple of layers from her dress without embarrassing anyone involved.

"We were going to use the corset, but it just doesn't go with the color scheme or the princess theme if it is crimson." Kaoru said to Shaina.

"Hold it out." She said. The twins glanced at each other and shrugged, doing as she requested. She touched it with one finger and pulled upon the power she could feel thrumming through her body. The corset turned silver with white threads making up the design. She then put it on and made them leave while she took off the jeans. She looked at her outfit and started to feel like normal.

She stepped out from behind the changing screens. She looked at all of the people she cared for and even the ones she could not stand anymore and smiled. "Now that I am dressed like myself and have a hairstyle that I adore, thank you for that Hikaru and Kaoru, there are some matters that need to be addressed. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto please come with me."

The four girls smirked at the group of five that they were approaching, because they knew what was going to happen. Neptune stood in front of the Amy, the blue haired girl. Uranus stood in front of Lita, the brunette. Saturn stood in front of Mina, the blonde who still had a red handprint on her face. Pluto stood in front of Rei, the violet-eyed girl who was clinging to the man Shaina stood in front of and glaring fiercely at said girl.

With no emotion whatsoever, Shaina started to speak. "For your transgressions against me and my kingdom, you are officially notified that you powers as Planetary Guardians and keepers of Star Seeds have been revoked. You will hand over your transformations aides, objects of power, and Planetary Crystals immediately."

The five people started yelling at the same time. Amara soon got fed up and started yelling. "BE SILENT! You five have brought this upon yourself. Do yourselves a favor and do not make this harder on yourselves. You have been dealt with leniently considering what you five have done. Do as your princess ordered and surrender the requested items immediately."

The violet-eyed girl finally let go of the man next to her. She angrily spoke out. "You have no right to take our powers away. You do not even have the power to take them from us. I won't let you get your way Serena." She made to attack the Princess but was stopped when Pluto forced her back with her Garnet Staff.

Shaina turned her gaze to the former Senshi of Fire. "Rei, do you really think that I made this decision? I did not make the decision on my own. And make no mistake, if I wanted to force you into giving up your powers," the blonde stepped really close to the haughty girl. "They would have already been gone. I agree with Uranus. This is far less than any of you deserve."

The group was shocked by the cold tone the Princess used with them. Rei shook her head and spoke out angrily again. "If you didn't do this, then who did?" She inquired.

A voice rang out from behind the five traitors. "We did."

Everyone in attendance turned to see eleven almost transparent people, one of which stood in front of the others and very closely resembled the princess. The five all dropped to their knees and muttered, "Your Majesty."

The silver haired woman addressed the group. "It is funny that you will show respect to a long dead monarch and will not may the proper tribute to the current Princess and obey a direct order." She glared at each of them in turn. "We are the ones who came to the decision to strip you of your powers and give them to people much more worthy." She gestured to the people behind her. "You have given up your right to your powers by your continued disrespect and disregard for your Princess and your duty to her. As such, we have decided that it is time that your sisters get a chance to prove themselves."

"Sisters?" the five said at the same time.

It was then that Haruhi recognized the female garbed in ice blue. "Mother!" She said. She rushed forward but stopped when Shaina grabbed her arm.

"Haruhi," she said, sadness filling her voice. "You cannot touch her. Your mother in this lifetime was a reincarnation of your mother from your previous life. The woman before you is just a Hologram of the woman who died when the Moon Kingdom perished. She recognizes you for who you were in your past life, but not who you are now. I'm sorry."

The woman with long ice blue hair that curled around her waist stepped forward. "Sophia, you must take up the mantle that your sister Minerva so callously threw away. I thought she was smarter than that. However, do not fear. Your fellow Senshi and your Princess will take great care of you and help you shape your powers." She of course was addressing Haruhi who looked shocked. She looked to Shaina for an explanation.

Shaina smiled and pulled he necklace from her neck and held it in her hands above her head. "Silver Crystal! Please grant the Second Daughter of the Royal Family of Mercury her true power. Please bestow upon her a Transformation Device to allow her to access her true power."

The silver crystal glowed and created a silver and ice blue light. The light shaped into the form of a wide, single band of silver with the blue sign of Mercury engraved on it. There were places on the bracelet that were there to attach charms to the bracelet. Currently there was only one and that was the symbol of Mercury in ice blue. When she slipped the bracelet on, her hair and eyes changed color. Her hair started out a dark blue and faded into ice blue. Her eyes were a striking ice blue with a dark blue outline. Her close friends gasped at her transformation but Shaina just beamed at her, happy that she was finally getting the chance she had always wanted.

Amy turned extremely pale. "Mother, Father! Why did you agree to this? Why was I not informed that I had a sister?"

The former Queen of the planet Mercury looked at her oldest daughter. "We agreed to this because you have forsaken your eternal duty, Minerva. The parts of your memory, and your friend's memories, that contained your sister and your friend's sisters were eradicated from your mind when you were reincarnated. That was the ultimate contingency plan that the Elders came up with. Traditionally, a Planet's Power goes to the first born of the Royal Family of that Planet. However, nowhere in the Planetary Bylaws does it state that they have the right to eternally keep it. Therefore, since ancient times every Royal Family has had two or more children just in case the first-born proved to be unworthy. We knew that you and your friends would be very keen to keep your powers without having to put forth the necessary respect and tribute to the Princess. As such, we erased those aspects of your memory so that you could not be tempted to eliminate your sisters in order to keep your power. Now be silent. You have all brought this upon yourself. Give your prior station at least a little respect and hand your items over to Sailor Neptune immediately."

Amy bowed her head and called forth the requested items. Her Transformation Stick was the first to appear. Next came the mercury Computer followed by the Mercury Harp. The last to appear was the Mercury Crystal. She went to hand them to Neptune but Neptune stepped back with a cry. She was shocked by the items she went to retrieve. Amy hoped that it was a sign that she was supposed to keep her powers but Shaina new better.

Shaina grabbed Haruhi's hand and they went and stood next to Neptune. "I think what happened is that the items rejected Neptune because the new Sailor Mercury is here. Haruhi, pick up the items."

Haruhi hesitantly reached out and picked up the items. A bright light appeared and the items shrank and attached to her bracelet like charms, except for the Transformation Stick, which Haruhi handed to Shaina. The Mercurian Harp transformed into an ice blue trident. The former Queen smiled at her second daughter. "It seems you favor our cousins the Royal Family of Neptune. They control the Sea and a Trident is traditionally their symbol but every once in a while, very rarely I might add, a Royal of Mercury will be able to use the Planet Power of Mercury in a way similar to Neptune's. It is a very rare skill." Haruhi smiled at her mother warmly.

That was the moment that the tall brunette decided to speak her mind to the couple dressed in jade green. "Mother, Father! You cannot stand by and let this happen to me. I am your daughter!"

The woman with golden brown hair with light green tips that fell around her shoulders stepped forward. "Silence your tongue, Nike. It is time that your sister Medeina had a chance to prove herself."

Lita fell silent and after a moment of thought, called forth her items. Her Transformation Stick first appeared followed by an Oak Wreath that sparkled a beautiful jade color. Last thing that appeared was her Jupiter Crystal. She went to hand them to Uranus but Shaina spoke first. "I'm sorry, Lita. But your earrings as well."

"What?" came the indignant cry.

"Did it never occur to you that your earrings may be an object of Jupiter power, considering the fact that they stay even when you transform? Do not be foolish. Hand them over." Lita sighed and silently removed them and put them and the other items into Sailor Uranus's hand. Shaina picked up the Transformation Stick and put it with the one from the previous Sailor Mercury.

The short blonde went to speak to her parents that were dressed in orange and gold but her mother stopped her by raising her hand. "I don't want to hear it, Rati. Hand over the items now and leave your sister Lada to fulfill the task you obviously could not handle. Do not shame our family anymore."

Mina bowed her head and handed her items to Saturn. They consisted of her Transformation Stick, the Sealing Sword, the Venus Chain, and the Venus Crystal. Shaina took the stick from Saturn.

Rei was gripping Darien's arm again. She was hanging all over him and the former Queen grew angry at her daughter's impudence. She was beautiful dressed in crimson and violet and the look in her eyes was fierce and unforgiving. "Brigid! Release that man at once. It appears you have no sense of shame or honor in this lifetime. To steal the betrothed of your Princess, it is unspeakable. I am glad that Bellona will finally be able to show her metal. You are a disgrace to our line." Rei was so shocked that she immediately tried to hand over her items but was stopped just like Lita.

"Phobos, Deimos!" Shaina called out. "Did you retrieve the item?" Her crows appeared and took on their human forms.

"Yes, my lady," Phobos answered.

"We have retrieved the Inner Flame gifted to the Senshi of Fire long ago." Deimos clarified.

She handed the necklace with a beautiful red gem to the former Senshi. With a huff, she forced them into Pluto's hands and started to pout, not wanting to be reprimanded by her former mother anymore. Shaina picked up the red transformation stick. Phobos and Deimos transformed back into crows and went back to Earth in search of their new mistress.

Neptune stepped in front of Darien, picking up the slack. He turned to his parents dressed in resplendent gold. He did not even bother to speak in his defense after seeing the look in his father's eyes and hearing his mother whisper to his father that "Gaia will make a far better Guardian to the Princess". He pulled out his rose, his sword, and the Golden Crystal. He handed them to Neptune while Shaina took the rose that he used to transform.

Carrying the five items, she walked forward until she was next to the former Queen of the Moon, who nodded. Shaina spoke with a powerful voice. You could feel the power of the Silver Crystal in her voice. "By the power I command as the Princess of the White Moon and the Wielder of the Silver Crystal, I hereby fully enact the Contingency Plan: New Moon. The Former Planetary Guardians have given up their rights to their Planetary Power. To fully enact this plan, I will eradicate the Transformation Aides of those who have betrayed their sacred oath so that they next generation will have a fresh start." She threw the five items in her hand into the air and shot it with a powerful blast from her Silver Crystal. The items disintegrated into Moon Dust and the five people they belonged to looked down sullenly.

Shaina was about to ask her former mother about officially changing her Princess Name so as to not cause confusion when a power blast of negative energy swept the area and knocked all the living people off of their feet and set the Holograms of the previous Monarchs back to the Moon Computers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: I know that I used the English names for the characters and then used Usagi. I wanted to separate Usagi from the Princess. They were two very different people. It is important for the story. I also know that when Amy ran into Shaina she called her Serena. Basically, Usagi legally changed her name to Serena after finding out about her past. We will see more of this later. Also, I know that I have been switching between Japanese terms and English terms. I haven't yet chosen which one I like. If you have a preference, please review and let me know. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

Shaina was knocked back next to Kyoya, with her Soldiers scattered around her. Haruhi was pale and Shaina could see that she was terrified. The five traitors were cowering behind the group of Soldiers and the former Host Club.

A voice cackled darkly in front of them. A body appeared, loosing another blast of negative energy. The man was dressed in all black. His hair and eyes were also black as night. He summoned forth an army of his subordinates, puppets to do his bidding. The four Sailor Soldiers gasped at the sheer amount of power the man had.

"This is just too perfect! I, Obsidian, will be a great hero for the Negaverse! And you made this as easy as taking candy from a baby!" He cackled again. "You destroyed the Transformation Devices for the Inner Scouts, so they can't help you. The four Soldiers that are left are exhausted from releasing your seal and transporting such a large group to the moon. And you, dear Princess, have no way to transform into Sailor Moon. Your Transformation Brooch was destroyed when you sealed yourself away. This is too easy!" he was bent over laughing.

Uranus stood quickly, pulled her Crystal Sword, and pointed it at Obsidian. "If you think that we will let you harm our Princess, you are mistaken! _Uranus Space Sword Blaster!_" She swiped the sword at him but he absorbed her attack without a scratch. The other three attacked as well, but were unable to land a damaging hit.

Shaina stood. She knew what she must do. She could not transform, but she could protect her loved ones. She held her hands to her necklace and summoned the Silver Crystal from its depths. She held it in front of her and prepared herself to call upon the full force of its power. She ignored the cries from her Senshi. She focused on her heartbeat and the beat of power from the Silver Crystal, aligning them, putting them both into harmony. She started to glow with a silver light and her hair started flowing out behind her.

Saturn was the one to call out to her Princess the most, hoping her words would touch her heart. "Please, Princess! You don't have the strength to call upon the power of the Silver Crystal. You are more exhausted then we are. You will die if you use the power now! Please, STOP! Don't put your life on the line to save us! STOP THIS NOW!" She called out to her in tears but her pleas were ignored by her Princess.

However, her Princess's heart was touched, just not in the way she thought it would be. Kyoya got a scared look on his face, realizing what the smallest Soldier was saying. For once, he did not think things through; he just acted. He tackled Shaina to the ground away from the group.

The silver light faded from her body as the Silver Crystal returned to the necklace where it belonged.

Shaina's face twisted in anger. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she yelled at Kyoya.

His eyes darkened in anger and if his friends had seen his glare, they would have backed away slowly. "What the hell do you think you are doing? That girl just said that you would DIE if you used the Silver Crystal! Don't you even care?"

Shaina glared back at him. "Of course I care! I don't want to die! But, I must try everything in my power to keep all of you and my planet safe. It is my duty as the Moon Princess. You do not have the memories that I do. You wouldn't understand." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Stay out of my way and let me do my duty! My heart, my fear can't get in the way." She had tears glistening in her eyes at this point. "No one knows better than I do about the costs of using the Silver Crystal. But, I have no other alternative. My four active Soldiers are exhausted, the only girl with Senshi Powers right now is Haruhi, and she is too terrified to even think about trying to use them. Look at her!" She gestured towards her frightened friend. Kyoya looked at Haruhi and then looked back at his girlfriend. "I couldn't ask her to fight. Not when she is like this. She wouldn't be any help at all. In addition, the brooch that Usagi used to transform as my past self was destroyed. I cannot transform. The only option is to use the Silver Crystal. My life is nothing in exchange for the lives of everyone here, of all the people I love. So please, don't try to stop me again."

Shaina turned away from him and prepared to summon the Silver Crystal. She did not see the attack that headed her way, but Kyoya did. He stood up and tackled her to the ground. Again, he did not think about what he was doing, he just acted. As the attack hit his back and tore it to pieces, he had two thoughts: _I should really stop doing things without thinking _and _At least she is safe_. Then he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Shaina felt someone tackle her to the ground. She prepared to yell at Kyoya when she felt the attack hit them, with Kyoya taking the brunt of it. She wrapped her arms around him and sat up. She started to cry when she saw the terrible wounds that crisscrossed his back. "No," she whispered. "Kyoya, no!"

She shook her head, tears flowing down her face. "NO!" she screamed in heartbreak. She did not even try to avoid the attack that was heading her way, embracing the oncoming pain and subsequent death. The only thing she did was throw Kyoya as far away from her as she could. There was a possibility that he could be saved and she would give him that chance. With tears flowing down her face, she met the attack head on.

The four Sailor Soldiers and the former Host Club watched in horror as the attack hit Shaina and she was engulfed in a pillar of silver flames.

"No," Sailor Uranus cried. "Kitten! NO!" Her eyes turned cold as she turned upon her enemy. "I will kill you for what you have done!" She rematerialized her sword and called out her most powerful attack. "_**Uranus Space Sword BLASTER**_!" She put everything she had into her attack but did not even leave a scratch upon him. She fell to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks, hands covering her face. Her soul was tearing apart. She had failed in her sacred duty to protect her Princess. _Forget sacred duty_, she thought, _I let my most precious friend die. I do not deserve to be a Sailor Soldier_.

She did not stop crying even when her dear cousin kneeled in front of her and pulled her into a hug, crying with her.

The group was too focused on the cackling jerk from the Negaverse to look towards the pillar of silver flames. They did not want to increase their heartache. If they had, they might have seen a girl dancing through the waves of silver flames and power. However, even if they had been paying attention, they would not have seen the woman that only the girl in the flames could see.

~~~~At the same time~~~~

Shaina cried for a while but soon she began to wonder why she never felt the attack hit her. Then she heard a voice, full of power but kind, gentle, loving, and peaceful at the same time.

"My child," she said. "How long are you going to sit there crying before you find the strength to fight on?"

Shaina looked up and saw a beautiful woman. She had long silver hair done in a style just like hers, flowing free with a single braid. She had a silver crescent moon upon her forehead and silvery blue eyes. She was about as tall as Shaina herself was and was wearing a dress much like hers, without the corset and with sleeves that bunched at her wrists. A silver sash was tied about her waist in a traditional Japanese style and she wore silver ankle boots.

Shaina wiped her face. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The woman knelt down in front of her. "I am the beginning of your line. I have many names but you can call me Selene. You summoned me here to help you. As for what I want, I want you to stand up proud and act like the fierce girl I know you are. You can be more powerful than any of my descendants, you could be as powerful, if not more so, as I am. You have to fight. Fight for the ones you love, fight for your planet, and most importantly, fight for yourself and your future. So STAND UP, Daughter of the Moon. Stand up and fight!"

Shaina stood up and wiped her face. "Alright," she said. "What do I have to do?"

Selene smiled at her descendent. "That is the spirit! What you must do is connect to your Planet Power without the use of a Transformation Device."

Shaina got a confused look on her face. "How do I do that? I thought that the Devices were the only way to connect to Planet Power."

Selene chuckled. "Not at all. Sailor Soldiers have existed since the Dawn of Time. Transformation Devices are a relatively new invention used to control the power of the Soldiers. In the beginning, Planet Power did not go to the first-born child. It went to the royal child who could connect to the Planetary Power and become the Guardian for their Planet. However, those Soldiers thought themselves above the Celestial Laws and some even became Dark Senshi. So in order to control the Planetary Guardians the Transformation Devices were created. They were able to curtail the power of the Soldiers to only the level needed to defeat the threat to Lunarian Family at any point. They could move up in power if needed. This allowed them to grow mentally and mature with their powers in the hopes that they would not abandon their duty or turn to darkness. However, if needed, they can transform into their Guardian forms without the Devices. You have already accessed your new powers."

"I… I have?" Shaina asked.

"Yes," said Selene. "You created this barrier of silver flames to protect yourself and you summoned me to your side to help you. You did it subconsciously but you still did it. Now you have to reach down inside your soul, find that part of you that contains your Lunarian Power and unleash it."

"Cool!" Shaina said. "Can I ask you something?" Selene nodded. "Well, it's your hair. Why isn't in the weird Odango style that my two past lives, my mother, and my future daughter had?"

Selene laughed. "My hair style is how our line originally styled it but over time it changed and became the Odango style that you know. I am glad that you have chosen a style that is like mine without even realizing it. You are connecting to your ancient past and ancient powers. You will need all the help you can get in that aspect if you are to succeed in using such an ancient method of transformation. Now, my daughter," Selene hugged Shaina close. "It is time for me to go. Remember what I have told you. Connect to the Ancient Power that lays dormant in your blood and soul. Be fierce and fight!"

With that, she faded before Shaina's eyes. _Connect to the Ancient Power of the Moon? _Shaina thought. _Find the part of me that resonated with the Power of the Moon and embrace it? It is worth a shot_.

Shaina closed her eyes and clasped her hands together over her heart, searching her soul for her true power. Soon, she found a part of her soul that was filled with silver light, thrumming to a powerful beat. She jumped head first into that part and her eyes snapped open. They were no longer her beautiful blue grey. They were molten pools of silver.

She heard powerful words in her head and called them out. "_**Eternal Silver Blazing Moon Power**_!"

Shaina's arms folded across her chest with her palms over each shoulder as a vortex of silver flames engulfed her. She then pushed her arms out to each side and let the main part of her fuku form. Next, she began to spin with a perfect leg wrap for two full rotations allowing her right boot to be formed and then switched to a spin with her left leg held out at the level of her hip for two rotations so her left boot could form. She crossed her arms over her chest again before holding her right arm above her head while spinning so her right glove could form and then spun with her left arm out to the side and her right arm around her stomach so her left glove could form. She then crossed her arms over her chest and spun very fast so that her skirts could form. Then she stopped spinning and her accents formed. The vortex of silver flames stopped and the barrier was all she could see. One section of the barrier became shiny so that she could see her reflection.

Her fuku was very different from what she remembered of Usagi's fuku. The main part of her fuku was white, like Usagi's, but the top skirt was white as well. The second layer was a crimson skirt and the third was silver. There was a silver metal accent at her waist where the skirts connected to the leotard part of her fuku. The metal was designed with crescent moons and flames. Her boots were white and went to her mid-thigh. The top had a crimson section. Her upper thighs had silver metal bands designed like the one at her waist. There was also a set at her ankles and her boots felt like they were steel toed. Her gloves here fingerless and white with a crimson inlay at the top, which ended just above her elbows. There were metal bands at her wrists and upper arms. She did not have any shoulder pads. Her sailor bib was white with a single crimson stripe. She had crimson bows on her chest and at the base of her back. The back on was very long and ended just beyond her knees. She had a silver crescent metal accent in the center of the crimson bow on her chest. Her chest and stomach area had silver metal accents and looked like an armor of sorts. The metal swirled in various designs. **(A.N.: Think Xena's chest armor.) **She had a crimson chocker with a silver crescent moon. Her necklace was in place, connecting to her chocker and falling in between the two sections of her sailor bib on her chest. She had silver crescent moon earrings and a silver crescent moon upon her forehead. Instead of a tiara, like Usagi's early forms, she had a circlet of silver metal upon her head. The design was complicated and wrapped around her head and ended in two crescent moons with their horns faced horizontal and forming a circle around her silver crescent moon mark, embracing the sign of her Royal Lunarian Heritage. Her hair was in the same style that Hikaru and Kaoru put it in, the same style of Selene's hair.

She took a deep breath and released the barrier protecting her from the outside world. She was terrified but she knew that she could not let her fear control her.

She opened her eyes and saw her friend on the ground, obviously in pain, no longer able to fight back or protect themselves. She saw Kyoya lying near her. She heard Obsidian continue to cackle as he formed a powerful attack that would wipe out her Scouts. As he released his attack, she called forth her inner power and called out "_**Silver Moon Holy Flame Barrier**_!"

His attack dispersed upon her barrier, not even making a dent in the wall of flames. "How dare you! I have had enough of you trying to bust, bully, and badger my friends. In the Name of the Moon, I won't forgive you!" Sailor Moon called out to her enemy.

The group of people lying prostrate upon the ground turned towards her and she calmly walked to the front of the group, where Uranus was laying. Her most loyal Soldier looked up into her eyes with wonder. "Princess?" she whispered.

Sailor Moon looked calmly at her fallen Soldiers. "Thank you all for your hard work. Rest now and leave everything to me."

She turned away from them and faced the wall of flames. She clasped her hands over her chest and closed her eyes, searching for her ancient power.

Her silver eyes flew open as she felt powerful words rebound in her head. Silver flames swirled around her body and went to the ground forming ancient symbols of power. Her hair started flowing about around her even though there was no air. "_**The nine palaces of the heavens, the four corners of Earth. In the name of Sacred Law, Faith, and Virtue, I summon thee, Excalibur, Sword of the Heavens and beseech you to appear before me now and with your Holy Power destroy all that is Evil**__._" Sailor Moon raised her right arm above her head. "_**DESCEND TO ME FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE**_!"

A bolt of silver power rained down from the heavens and hit her palm, forming the ancient sword, Excalibur. It was a beautiful sword. The hilt was a hand-and-a-half hilt with silver metal bands. Instead of a cross-shaped cross guard, the part of the guard facing the blade was a silver crescent moon; the horns of the crescent were very sharp and could easily draw blood. That crescent had two other crescents with the horns facing away from the center. The blade was very unique. It was double edged and was about three inches wide. There was beautiful etchings, the meaning of which, Sailor Moon had no idea.

Sailor Moon smirked and spun the blade in her hand. _This will do very nicely_, she thought.

Sailor Moon released the barrier. "Obsidian, you think you are so powerful because you have so many puppets surrounding you. Let's see how you feel when you are all alone." She pulled the blade to the left side of her body and swung it in a wide arch to the right side at the height of the necks of Obsidian's puppets while calling out the words that came into her head. "_**Silver Moon Holy Flame Guillotine**_." Crescent shaped flames reached out and decapitated the entire army, the Holy Flame eradicating the rest of their bodies formed of pure Darkness. In one fell swoop, with only one attack, Sailor Moon decimated Obsidian's entire army.

He looked flabbergasted and scared as she pointed Excalibur at him. "Curse you, Sailor Moon! This is not over! We will meet again and next time, I will destroy you!" He called out as he faded into the Darkness.

Sailor Moon sighed and released Excalibur. It went into her necklace, the same as her Silver Crystal, to be available when she called upon it again. She turned back towards the group. They were all looking at her with mouths wide. She ignored their impending questions and rushed over to Kyoya.

She placed his head in her lap and let tears fall from her eyes. "Oh, darling," she whispered to him. "I won't let it end this way. I promise. I will make things right. I swear it, my love."

Sailor Moon gently placed his head back on the ground and kissed his forehead. She stood up and called upon the power thrumming just beneath the surface of her skin. It knew what she wanted and words formed in her head. She embraced her power and felt gossamer winds explode from her back; if she had looked, she would have seen silver wings, reminiscent of butterfly wings. She used her winds to push herself into the air above the group of her loved ones. She put her arms out at shoulder height and started spinning really fast, calling out "_**Silver Moon Healing Light!**_" Light started emanating from her body, making her look like a bright silver sun. The light reached out and touched all those who were injured and healed them, even Kyoya. _Thank Goodness,_ Sailor Moon thought. _At least Kyoya is safe_. And that was the last thing she remembered as her world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

_Shit…_ Uranus thought. _That girl always pushes herself too far_. She ran towards her falling princess, jumped up, and caught her before she hit the ground. Uranus clutched the blonde close, tears filling her eyes. _If only I had been stronger, she wouldn't have had to fight so hard_.

Neptune put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, lending her strength. Saturn kneeled next to her princess and checked for injuries. She stood up in relief when she found none.

Uranus stood up clutching her princess close; she had long since faded from her Sailor Moon transformation. She started walking towards the palace, hoping to find a place for her girl to rest.

"Wait!" a voice called out. Uranus turned towards the voice and saw it was the blonde boy. He was standing next to the dark haired boy that her princess likes. "Where are you taking her?"

"That is none of our concern." She said coldly. "Take care of your friend."

The blonde turned towards the girl Haruhi. Uranus was still apprehensive about the girl, not knowing if she would make a good soldier for her princess. "Haruhi. Come on! Are you going to let that strange woman take Shaina away?"

Haruhi closed her eyes. After a minute she stood straighter. "You don't understand, Tamaki. We aren't like you anymore. I no longer can put your needs, wants, and whims first. Shaina needs me more and what she needs now is rest."

Uranus nodded approvingly as Haruhi walked over to Uranus and gently touched the princess's head. It takes a lot to stand up to your friends. They all walked into the palace leaving the group of people out in the garden.

Uranus's memory of the palace came rushing back to her and she quickly made her way to the princess's bedchamber. She laid her down in the huge bed and sat in a chair next to the bed. She was angry at herself.

She powered down, which was a signal for the others to do the same. Haruhi gasped. "Cousin Amara? Cousin Michelle? You two are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune?"

Michelle smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Haruhi, you are as inquisitive as ever. Yes, we are. That is why we haven't been able to visit you in a long time. We wanted to tell you, but we also wanted to keep you safe. Besides, we had no idea that you would ever become a Sailor Senshi."

Haruhi nodded. "Is she going to be alright?" she sounded really worried.

Amara nodded. "Yes, she just used up her energy reserve. She needs to rest for a while."

"Good." She slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. "I was very rude to my friends."

"You acted like a true Senshi." Amara said. "You put the needs of the Princess before everything else."

"Nevertheless," Trista said. "I will go escort them to the Guest Wing. The Princess might get upset if we left them out there." She powered up to Sailor Pluto and teleported to the garden. A while later she came back. "Now. She wouldn't want us to sit her watching her sleep. Let us get some food and then retire to our own bedchambers." Amara was about to object but Trista held up her hand. "We won't be far away; all of our rooms are near the Princess's as well as a kitchen. She always had a great appetite. Now, let's go."

Amara grumbled but didn't argue with the woman.

Haruhi and Michelle laughed and Hotaru trailed behind, glancing back at her princess sleeping peacefully.

Shaina was floating in a dark black space, no light could be seen. She felt around her, reaching out, hoping to find someone to help her.

_Daughter of the Moon, you must be strong. Do not be afraid to forge your own path. To know the Future it to change the Future. Do not hold back your heart. What will be, will be._ Selene's voice echoed through Shaina's head. _I will always be here for you whenever you need me. Be safe, my daughter_.

"Wait!" Shaina called back, sitting up straight. She looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom. Sailor Uranus, _no Amara_, held her hand, asleep, halfway on the bed. She looked around and saw Pluto, Neptune, Saturn and Haruhi sleeping together on a couch. _No. Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru_, Shaina corrected herself.

She must have moved her hand because Uranus straightened and rubbed her eyes. "Princess?"

Shaina held a finger to her lips and pointed to the couch. She nodded and led her out of the room.

"How long was I asleep?" Shaina asked.

"A while." Amara stated. "Forgive me." She pulled the long haired blonde into a tight hug. "I have missed you, kitten." Tears came to her eyes.

"I might have Serena's memories, Amara, but I am not Serena. I am my own person. I want us all to build a relationship based on who I am now, not who I used to be."

Amara smirked. "Of course. But you are probably hungry. I'm not much of a cook, but I can make a sandwich. Come."

Shaina smiled at someone that she would love to call a friend.

Shaina hopped up onto a stool while Amara made a mess in the kitchen trying to make a sandwich. Shaina giggled quietly. Soon Amara set a plate in front of her, looking frazzled.

Shaina scarfed down the sandwich in no time flat. Amara smiled. _It is like having Serena back with me_.

Shaina swallowed the last bite and looked at Amara. "So what happened while I was out?"

"We brought you inside as quickly as possible. Then Pluto went and escorted the two groups in the garden to the Guest Wing. Haruhi acted like a true Soldier. She stood up to her friends when you were in trouble. We left you alone for a while, but none of us could sleep, not knowing if you were alright. So we camped out in your room."

Shaina smiled. "I have all these memories of the Outer Scouts. They make me feel warm and happy, for the most part. I want to make my own memories with you four. I don't want our relationships to be based on a life I didn't live and on a person I no longer am."

Amara chuckled. "I understand, Princess. We all feel the same way. We know you aren't Usagi or Serenity. You are you and we wouldn't want you to be anyone else. As for why I call you 'Kitten', that is a long story. To make it short, in every lifetime that I have met you, you looked like a lost little kitten. This time, you were a heartbroken little kitten. I could feel your pain even through all of your power."

"Is Tora alright?" Shaina asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Yes. Luna escorted her to the Infirmary. You did a lot to heal her and so did Thor."

"Thor? What do you mean?"

"Both Tora and Thor are Guardians from the Planet Sirius. We didn't know about Thor until he helped heal Tora. But Tora, you picked her out before you agreed to place the Seal upon yourself. We couldn't let Luna go with you because all of your enemies knew you had a cat. We met with a lot of potential guardians from all over the galaxies but you picked Tora. It is very rare to have a Guardian from Sirius because they are the most powerful of Guardians."

"I am glad that she is doing better. It does make me wonder about Kyoya and his group. They all have Planet Power and Kyoya must be the reincarnation of someone very important to have such a powerful Guardian. But I can't place him in any of my memories… Can you Amara?"

"No. I thought that I had regained all my memories, but it seems like the knowledge we need has been erased from my memories."

"What about the symbol on his forehead? The symbols from his friends all looked familiar but I can't place his symbol. I will have to search the Lunarian Archives."

"Yes. But you have something to do first."

"That is?"

"Well, as much as I hate for other people to know your secrets, you need to explain to your friends what is going on. Also, the previous Scouts need to be addressed as well."

Shaina sighed. "You're right. I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Amara chuckled. "The beginning is always a nice starts."

Shaina laughed. "When everyone wakes up, we will meet in the Throne Room. I want to wander around the Palace for a little while."

"Do you want company?"

"I will be fine, Amara. Those that serve Evil cannot enter the Palace. I promise that I won't leave the Palace. Besides, I don't think that that man will be coming back anytime soon."

Amara smiled. "Alright. Be careful."

Amara walked back to the Princess' bedchamber to see Trista was now awake.

"Is this the way it was always supposed to be, Trista? That girl, she is so much like Serena, but she isn't. Unlike Serena, she doesn't let Serenity take over and she doesn't take crap from anyone. She isn't the crybaby that I have always known. She doesn't know it, but she has a royal air about her now that she never really had before. How ironic."

Trista walked over to Amara and patted her arm. "I cannot tell you about the Future. You know that. But, no matter what happened, no matter what actions we took to protect her, all Timelines came to this point. Nothing we could have done could have changed her Death. She gained a new Life. We have to move forward. She isn't Serenity, she isn't Serena. She is Shaina. Whether she takes on her Ancestral name later on is her decision. We must respect it. Now, let's get everyone together. She needs to speak with them, though I am loathed to let those traitors near her again."

Amara chuckled and went to wake her two cousins while Trista woke up Hotaru. The Outers transformed and went to escort the guests to the Throne Room.

Shaina wandered around a while but she eventually found herself in front of the Infirmary. She quietly entered and looked around for her dog.

"Tora is sleeping. She is out of danger now." A voice tinkled from her left. She looked and saw a beautiful woman walking towards her. She had long black hair, with two Odango buns. She had beautiful blue eyes and she was dressed in a long yellow gown.

Shaina suddenly could place her voice. "Luna…" she whispered.

The woman rushed forward and hugged her tight. "My Lady! I am so glad you have returned."

Shaina was speechless. "I thought you were a cat!"

Luna giggled. "All those who are called Guardians are Anthromorphs. We have a human body as well as animal forms. Look." She led the stunned princess towards a bed where a beautiful lady was laying. Her hair was a deep black with brown tips that fell past her waist. She could imagine her eyes, the gold that Shaina loved so much. Her skin had a really dark golden tan.

She had bandaged on her body. Shaina collapsed next to the bed, crying silently, wondering how her life got so screwed up.

**A.N.: Sorry that it took so long to update, I had a lot going on. I am going to try to update on a semi-regular basis. However, I am trying to get more feedback. So, that being said, I will update when I have gotten at least 5 reviews on this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

Shaina made her way to the Throne Room. Tears filled her eyes as she entered, remembering the last time she was here, on the last day of the Moon Kingdom.

_She remembered her mother ordering her to leave with the Outer Scouts, to escape the destruction. But she wouldn't, she had to find him. Him? Endymion? For some reason that didn't quite fit. Why couldn't she remember? Why was it black? _Shaina clutched her head.

She took a couple of deep breaths, brushed the tears from her face, and stepped toward the beautifully crafted throne. It was silver with crystal inlay.

She silently walked over and sat in the throne. Her circlet from her transformation appeared and a shock of energy rocked the castle. Suddenly, her circlet felt heavier. She removed it and looked at in shock. The design was the same, but suddenly it was covered in diamonds and tiny fragments of Silver Crystal that reflected different colors of the rainbow. It was beautiful. She placed it upon her head just before the door to the Throne Room was kicked in by a pissed looking Sailor Uranus.

She marched up to the throne and grabbed her close, pulling her into a hug. "Thank goodness you are alright. Now, tell me who attacked you, I'll kill them." She looked so fierce that Shaina couldn't help but giggle.

Uranus looked at her in shock, thinking that she had lost her mind. Pluto is the one who stepped forward to explain. "She wasn't attacked, Uranus. I tried to tell you that before you ran off like a bat out of hell. The Palace just acknowledged her existence, claiming her as the Crown Princess of the Moon. She could take the Throne at any time she wishes."

Uranus looked back at her little kitten who looked scared. She gathered her in a hug and spun her around until she laughed. "Don't worry, kitten," Uranus whispered. "We won't let you go through this alone. We are your friends and protectors. We won't let you take the throne if you aren't ready. I'm sure Miss Timeline would stop you." They giggled together and looked at Pluto and giggled again.

Shaina then nodded and sat back down on the throne, conscious now that not only her friends but her ex-Guardians were in the Room.

She sat back and gathered her thoughts. She soon opened her eyes and saw her four Outer Scouts bowed on one knee in front of her, Haruhi was there too, untransformed. Kyoya was standing behind them, looking at her in shock, with Tamaki and his friends gathered around him. Off to the side, the ex- Sailor Scouts were standing with Mina in the front, all of them looking, sometimes glaring, at her.

Shaina sighed then started to speak. "The people here are not all on the same page. Right now, I cannot clearly form a timeline in my head of everything. So, I will allow the Outers to explain the background and what happened in my two past lives. I will then address what has happened recently."

Shaina nodded to Pluto who started to speak. "Over two thousand years ago, there was a great kingdom on the Moon which ruled over all the planets in this Solar System directly and had the loyalty of almost all known planets. The exception was Earth, they had not joined the great kingdom called the Silver Millennium. That changed when the Princess of the Moon Kingdom traveled to Earth and fell in love with the prince. Eventually, they were to marry. A dark Priestess of Earth grew jealous and turned the people of Earth against the Moon. They attacked the Moon and destroyed not only the Moon but the Earth as well. In the battle, the Princess and her court were slaughtered. The Queen, overcome with grief, used the Ultimate Power of her Silver Crystal. She restored the Moon and the Earth and send her Daughter and all the people who died into the future to be reborn and live a normal life. The Princess, Serenity, was reincarnated as Serena who eventually became the Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. She fought against all forms of evil, not remembering her true identity. When the Silver Crystal was finally returned to her, so where her memories. She persevered through many different battles with her Sailor Soldiers until her last battle."

Saturn continued where Pluto left off. "This last battle was the most dangerous of all. A terrible enemy, Galaxia, came from outside of our galaxy. She was infected by Chaos. She stole the Star Seeds from all the Star Seed Carriers here on Earth. Except for Serena's. She fought long and hard, through all her loneliness and eventually used the Light of her Star Seed to banish Chaos from Galaxia. The Star Seed Carriers were all restored to life. She was so happy that her friends and fiancé had returned to her. But that wouldn't last long."

Neptune took up the story. "A few weeks after the Last Battle with Galaxia, Serena went to her fiancé's apartment and found him in bed with her best friend. She learned that from the very beginning of their relationship, he was cheating on her. It broke her heart. All of her Inner Soldiers confessed that they no longer wanted to be Sailor Scouts. One went off to Germany, one went to America, one traveled to France, and one stayed in Japan. Serena released them from their Sacred Vows to her. Everything that happened hit her like a ton of bricks. She became really depressed and gave up on life. Our Princess lost her Light."

Uranus took up the mantle. "We could not stand by and watch her suffer. Pluto consulted her father, Chronos, The God of Time, to figure out what we might be able to do. She was given permission to perform some forbidden magic because at the rate that things were progressing, the Timeline would have been disrupted and the Future wouldn't come to pass as it should. We all gathered together before our Princess and told her of what Pluto discovered, that if she sealed away her powers and memories completely, then Pluto could send her back into the Past to be reborn, to live a life free of Death and Destruction. She agreed. Her heart was broken, all she wanted to do was forget everything that had happened. We eventually found a Guardian to protect her in our stead. We sealed Serena and Serenity away completely, gave her a blank slate. We sent her into the Past to be reborn around the same time she was originally. We got close because she was still born under the protection of the Moon. She had some bumps in her life, but overall she had a happy life. That is until a tiny girl with blue hair ran into her, ruining the happy life she was supposed to have. They attacked her Guardian, and unknowingly activated her inner Lunarian. They should have left well enough alone. We, the Outer Scouts, arrived just in time. If we had not released her seal, returning her memories and ability to control her powers, she might have destroyed the entire Solar System. Originally, we thought that releasing the Seal would return her to her original personality. We are glad that our Princess was able to retain her truly happy and fierce identity."

Everyone except the five already privy to the entire story looked shocked. Shaina's friends because they had no idea that their happy, strong, and fierce friend was actually a reincarnated Princess, that she went through so much hardship. The other five looked shocked because they didn't know about what happened after they left, not that all of them cared.

Shaina began to speak after a moment. "Now, addressing the problem of the five former Soldiers. The day you decided to forsake your Sacred Vows as Sailor Soldiers and Guardians, is the day that you truly lost your powers. It had long been decided that if such a thing were to come to pass, then your powers would be permanently stripped and passed on to the next of the Royal lines. What happened yesterday was just making it completely official. You had not been able to transform into your Guardian forms since the day you left. If Serena had not lost her Light, then she would have searched for and awakened the new Sailor Soldiers. I will transport you back to Earth and I will leave your memories of this time intact, so that you will eternally feel the dishonor you have brought upon your Ancestral liens." Shaina turned to her friends and boyfriend. "It was not expected that we would meet the reincarnations of people from outside of our Solar System. We will help you learn to access your powers, if you wish. The choice is yours."

Shaina got off of the throne and walked toward the group of traitors. "Serena might have been able to forgive you of your sins, but I won't. You are hereby banished from the Moon Kingdom. May your brand as traitors haunt you for the rest of your days."

Shaina pulled out her Silver Crystal and the group disappeared in a flash of silver light, their outraged cries resounding against the palace walls.

**A/N: I am going to go back and edit my previous chapters. I will let you know when it is done. When it is, I would suggest going back to reread them. I still want to up the review rate. Please review to get the next chapter posted!**


	11. Chapter 11

As the cries stopped echoing through the room, Shaina took a deep breath. She felt very weak and fell to her knees, gasping for air. Her Soldiers rushed to her side, Uranus in the lead.

Uranus held her close asking if she was alright. After a minute, she was able to answer. "Uranus, I'm fine. A little weak, that's all. It's funny, I have memories of my previous self using the Crystal, but it is an entirely different thing to experience it firsthand. I just need to rest."

Uranus nodded. She picked her up, cradling her bridal style, ignoring her protests, and started to carry her out of the Throne Room.

"Wait." Kyoya's voice echoed through the room. "We still have things to discuss. How do you expect us to just take your word for everything?"

"Are you stupid?" Uranus growled. "You are standing in a castle on the freaking Moon. That should be plenty of proof. As for you, I don't care what you need or want. My duty isn't to take care of you. My duty is to my Princess, to keep her safe."

Kyoya opened his mouth to argue more but was cut off by Haruhi. "Kyoya-sempai. Please stop being selfish. So much has happened to Shaina in the last day, more so than happened to you. You need to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about her and what she needs. You will eventually understand everything, but for now be patient. If you can't, I will have Pluto send you back to Earth."

The Host Club looked at Haruhi in shock. Their friend was taking someone else's side. The group of Sailor Soldiers walked out of the room, leaving the Host Club to find their way themselves.

By the time they had reached Shaina's bedchamber, she was already asleep. Uranus tucked her into bed and sat down in her sitting area with the other Scouts. _We will have to start training Haruhi soon. _Uranus thought. _Although, it would be best for Neptune to take the role of being her teacher because their powers are so similar. Aiya. There was so much to worry about. Jeez, I really need a vacation_.

Her thoughts were broken by cries coming from Shaina. She moved to wake her up but she ran into a force field. The air was charged with energy wafting off of Shaina. She couldn't even get close. She yelled out Shaina's name but her words never reached her Princess's ears.

_Blackness soon gave way. Serenity was running down the hallway and Shaina soon recognized the Throne Room Door. She pushed the door open and came face to face with her mother and her mother's generals._

"_Serenity!" Her mother called. "What are you doing here? I told you to evacuate the Moon. You were supposed to leaving with the Guardians from Uranus and Neptune!"_

_Serenity walked up to her mother, tears in her eyes. "I can't leave without him! I won't!"_

"_Give this up, Serenity! His sister banded together with Beryl to destroy us! Do you really think he has nothing to do with it?"_

"_I know he doesn't, Mother. He would never do that. You just don't understand!" Serenity let the tears fall from her eyes as she ran out of the room, calling the name of her love, while the castle started crumbling around her. _

_Shaina tried hard to hear the name and just as the darkness enclosed her again, she heard it very faintly, __**Hinotama.**_

As Shaina awakened with tears in her eyes, the energy field around her died off. Shaina cried silently with her head in her pillow. This dream was more real than a memory. Had someone blocked her real memories? Was that even possible?

She looked up when Uranus gathered her into her arms and let her cry all her tears. When she was done she dried her face and looked at the girls in her room.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm not sure what happened." She looked to Pluto. "Is it possible for my memories of the life I led on the Moon to have been tampered with?"

Pluto looked worried. "It is possible, I guess. But only if someone had known that you would be reincarnated and had access to a powerful item…" She thought deeply and then her eyes widened and she whispered, "Like the Silver Crystal…"

"What?" was the resounding response.

"It makes sense now." Shaina closed her eyes and thought deeply. "My mother, Queen Serenity, was the only one who could do such a thing. And if that dream I had was really a memory, then we have a big problem."

Neptune sat on the bed next to her and reached for her hand. "If you remember the dream, I can reflect it upon my mirror for the rest of us to see." Shaina nodded and clutched her new friends hand tightly.

Neptune held up her mirror and faced it towards the wall. It acted like a projector and Shaina saw her dream again. Her Soldiers watched the scene intently. When it was over, they all looked pale.

Saturn spoke first. "If this is truly a memory, and based upon what we saw while you were dreaming, it really was, then everything we know about our past is false. Even your relationship with Endymion."

Uranus stood up. "Enough. Until she remembers more, there is nothing we can do. If this is true, then we must prepare for battle. There is another enemy out for our blood. We must train hard and find the new Soldiers. Neptune, take Haruhi to the Mercurian Training Grounds. You know what to do. I will stay with Shaina. Pluto and Saturn, go to the Lunarian Archives and see if there might be a way to reverse the tampering on our memories."

They were about to leave when Shaina called out, "Wait." They turned to look at her. "I want to thank you for all you have done for me. My life is forever changed because of you. Oh, and Saturn, Pluto, can you see if you can find any documents about the Silver Crystal? I really don't know anything about it and neither did Serenity or Serena."

They nodded and left the room. Shaina sighed and slumped back onto the bed. After a minute, she sat up and walked to her closet. It was filled with a bunch of gowns that Shaina wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. In the very back, she found a pair of leather pants and a white shirt with sleeves that ended at the elbows. She found a pair of boots and some undergarments and headed out of the ginormous closet.

She headed into her bathroom to take a shower. She ignored the gorgeous bath tub that most people would mistake for a pool and headed for the shower tucked away in the corner. The shower was wonderfully hot, relaxing her sore and tired muscles. She stood under the steamy stream for a long time before she actually had the motivation to wash her hair.

Shaina quietly dried off and dressed in the clothes she brought in. She left the bathroom and entered her bedchamber. She slumped on her bed, thinking about all that had occurred to her recently.

_Who would have thought that I would be the reincarnation of an ancient princess?_ Shaina sighed. _I don't really want this, but I don't have a choice. The people who attacked us will not give up. Someone needs to protect the world… But why ME?_ Shaina shook her head. _No… Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto had been protecting this world by themselves for far too long. They fought hard to give me a safe and happy life free from fighting. Now it is time for Sailor Moon to take up her mantle again, even if she did get a makeover. But what about my memories from the Moon Kingdom. _The more she remembered significant memories the more she saw inconsistencies, like someone had copy and pasted someone else in her memories, and completely erased some.

Shaina was brought out of her ramblings by Uranus clearing her throat. Shaina sat up and looked at her. Uranus held out a cup of tea and Shaina accepted it graciously. She took a sip and recognized her favorite ginseng and lemon green tea. _This place is truly magical_, she thought.

"Come on," Uranus said. "Let's go check up on Neptune and Haruhi."

Shaina nodded. They traveled through the corridors and Shaina thought of Kyoya and the Host Club. She really should go talk to them, but she couldn't bring herself to go now. Maybe after checking in with Neptune and Haruhi.

They traveled out of the palace a ways before they came upon a beautiful building. It was carved out of what appeared to be never melting ice. Water, oceans, tridents, spears, daggers, and the gods Poseidon and Hermes were carved decorations. It was awe-inspiring.

They crossed a moat that was filled with beautiful clear water with koi swimming around. They entered into the building and saw a beautiful pool that stretched as far as the eye could see. Michelle and Haruhi were down on the far end, in the shallow end. Michelle was showing Haruhi a technique, but Haruhi just didn't seem to get it and she was getting frustrated.

Shaina strolled down to the end and smiled at Michelle and Haruhi. She sat on the edge of the pool and took off her boots, dipping her feet in the water.

"I don't mean to intrude, Michelle." Shaina said quietly. "But, it seems as if your techniques aren't working. It seems that you assume that she had some elemental abilities before now, some deep rooted connection with water." Michelle nodded. "That is what I thought. Haruhi once told me that she always loved the water, but she never had much time to be around it. So how about we try something different. Haruhi, float on your back. Feel the power of the water that surrounds you. Feel that power wash over you, protect you, heal you, give you power. Feel it call to that deep part of you, feel it resonate with your own innate power. Let it wash over you and touch your soul."

Haruhi floated in the water, listening to Shaina's words, and eventually entered a meditation state and started to glow an icy blue. Michelle swam over to Shaina. "How did you do that? Get her to connect to the water?"

"You were teaching her techniques, but our powers get their power from our emotions. She had to make a personal connection to her power. The next time we come face to face with an enemy, she will be able to transform."

Uranus spoke up. "Why can't she transform now?"

"Think about it," Shaina said. "With Serena and Trista as the exception, all of the Sailor Scouts gain their powers when they are confronted with evil. She has to make the choice to fight evil in the face of evil. If she can't do that, then the Power of Mercury will pass to another."

Michelle sighed. "Do you think she has the heart? Haruhi has always been such a caring and loving girl. Never able to hurt a fly."

"I think she does." Uranus stated. "Think about how she stood up to her friends earlier. It takes great courage to stand up for what you believe in but it takes a great heart to stand up to your friends. She will make us proud."

The three young women sat at the edge of the pool, looking at the fourth, glowing ice blue, floating in the beautiful pool.

**A.N.: Please review. The next chapter is over 11 pages in Word and I will post it after I have gotten at least 10 reviews. It goes a long way to moving the story along. I really want to give it to you guys as soon as possible. Thank you all my loyal fans that have continued to read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to all my loyal followers and commenters who made it possible for me to post this chapter as a Christmas Present to all of my wonderful readers. No matter what you celebrate, I hope you have a fun and safe holiday!**

**LadyArtemisMoon**

Shaina stood outside the Guest Wing. The doors were decorated in gold and silver and depicted people from the different planets from all over the universe. She sighed. She really dreaded this. She had no idea what to say to them.

Shaina took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as she stepped in, she was attacked by a ball of blonde. Honey was clutching her waist. She knelt down to his level and hugged him back.

"Shai-chan! We were sooo worried about you!" Honey had tears in his brown eyes and Shaina sighed.

"Oh, Honey. You do not have to worry about me. I am all right. Power comes at a cost, after all."

He wiped his tears and nodded. She stood up and he led her over to the sitting room. Kyoya was sitting in one of the two armchairs. Tamaki and the twins were on the couch to his left and Honey and Mori sat on the couch to the right. Shaina took the other chair across from Kyoya.

"I'm sorry it has taken some time for me to come to visit you. There were matters I had to attend to and I still have not regained all my strength. I know you have a lot of questions and I am here to answer them as best as I can."

She had barely finished speaking before Tamaki, the Twins, and Honey all started speaking at once. Kyoya glared at them until they quieted down.

"Did you know about all of this before you were attacked?" Kyoya's voice was icy cold.

"No. My memories of my previous lives were hidden from me so that I could live a normal life." Shaina answered back in the same tone.

Tamaki was the next to speak. "Pluto said that we had Planet Power. What did she mean?"

"She meant that you are like me and my Soldiers. You were obviously reincarnated with us. However, none of you are in our memories of the time. That, combined with some recent developments, has led us to believe that our memories have been tampered with."

"Can we use this power?" Mori spoke.

Shaina eyed them for a minute before speaking, choosing her words carefully. "Only females are allowed to be Sailor Soldiers. For the most part, when a male is the Heir to Planet Power, they can access it to a small extent. They can never fully access their power in the same way. That is because Planet Power is innately feminine. I have only met three males who can fully access their powers."

"How to they do that?" Kyoya asked. Shaina noticed that the Twins looked bored and Honey was eating cake, without a care in the world.

"They do that by transforming their bodies. When they transform, they become female. When they are untransformed, they are male. It took them a long time to learn how to do that, but of course, they were the only people to ever try it."

Honey finally spoke. "So what does that mean for us?"

"It means that if you want to, you can learn how to fully access your power. However, that means sacrificing a part of yourself. It means fully sacrificing your masculine identity to be able to access that power. Most people cannot handle it. Think of it like a person with two completely different personalities."

Hikaru spoke next. "And if we wanted to learn how to do this?"

"I would not stop you. I will caution you to think hard about your decision though. Once you pick up the mantle, you can never put it down. Your life will be changed. You will have to fight Evil and Darkness wherever and whenever it rears its ugly head. You will never have a normal life again. If you decided to follow that path, then I will help you. Those three men owe me big and I will call upon them to teach you, if you so desire."

Shaina stood up. "I will leave you to your thoughts. I am tired and will return to my chambers. Feel free to wander the castle. It will probably be your only chance to see it."

Kaoru spoke at last. "And why is that?"

Shaina turned and looked him in the eyes. "Because as soon as you make your decisions, I will send you back to Earth. You cannot stay here much longer, it takes too much of a toll on your bodies, even if you don't recognize it." With that, she walked out of the room.

She got down the hallway when someone grabbed her arm. She saw Kyoya when she turned around. "We need to talk." His expression was like stone.

"About?" She would not let him see how his expressionless face scared her.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

Shaina shook her head and walked down the hallway, aware of the fact that Kyoya was following her.

Soon they entered her chambers and sat down in her sitting area. They sat in silence for a long time. Kyoya was the one to break the silence.

"Do you really expect us to believe this fairytale story?"

"No. I do not expect you to believe a story. I expect you to believe what you have seen and to believe me. I have never lied to you and knowing the truth of who I really am will not change that."

"This is outrageous. It is impossible."

"And yet it is. All of it is true. What you have seen with your own eyes prove it. I cannot force you to accept it if you do not want to. But you should believe in me because I have never given you a reason not to."

They sat in silence for a while. Then Shaina noticed a smile started to creep onto Kyoya's face.

"So… A princess, huh? I wonder what my father would say."

Shaina started to laugh. "I'm so glad you aren't mad anymore."

"I was never mad. Just confused. It is a lot to take in." A smirk replaced the smile. "So, you know three men who can teach us, huh? Were you ever interested in one of them?"

Shaina knew what game he was playing. "Well, now that you mention it… The leader of the group did capture my heart… I guess it was also a sign of my memories being tampered with."

The smirk fell off Kyoya's face and Shaina's face gained one. She started to laugh and Kyoya joined her. "It was only a crush really." Her face became serious. "Is that what you want? For me to contact them?"

Kyoya sighed. "I don't really want your past love coming back but I know the others will want to try to learn." He looked around. "The palace is quite beautiful."

"It is. It was built by the first of my line, Selene and stood for many centuries. Most people thought it was indestructible. It was not until the Dark Kingdom attacked and destroyed it that it was proven otherwise." A sad look came over Shaina's face. "I believe that my power had built up over the years because it had not been used and when I was set free, it repaired the Lunar Palace and the Lunar City. It is so sad to look at it so empty now when I can remember when it was filled with life and people."

Kyoya sat next to Shaina and gathered her in his arms. "Who knows? One day it might be filled with people again."

Shaina laid her head on his chest and sat there listening to the beat of his heart. "Thank you, Kyoya," she whispered. Soon, she lost all thoughts and fell asleep.

Kyoya picked her up, noticing how she seemed to have lost weight, and placed her on the bed. He went to leave but even in her sleep, she would not let go of him. He never realized that she probably missed him a lot. He chuckled to himself and lay on the bed next to her, with his arms around her. Before he knew it, he was asleep as well.

"OI!" an angry voice yelled. "What do you think you are doing?!"

Shaina opened her eyes and brushed the sleep from her face. She saw Kyoya being held by his collar by Sailor Uranus. Neptune was pulling on her arm and Saturn and Pluto were in the back shaking their heads.

"Uranus!" Shaina exclaimed, scrambling from her bed. "What do you think you are doing? Let him go!"

Uranus dropped him but still glared at him menacingly. "He was sleeping in the bed with you. That is unacceptable."

"I will determine what is unacceptable, thank you." Shaina stalked forward and got in Uranus' face. "Kyoya is my boyfriend. If I had any problems with sharing a bed with him, than I would have kicked him out of the bed myself. And for your information, I just got the best sleep I have had since I came to the Moon. So back off. Or I will make you." Her eyes became cold like ice.

Uranus harrumphed and went to Neptune when she pulled on her arm. Pluto stepped forward. "Princess, did you have any unusual dreams this time?"

Shaina thought about it and shook her head. "I don't remember having any dreams."

"Well that is interesting. Every time you have fallen asleep here on the Moon, something weird has happened, like these new memories that have appeared. It is curious that nothing happened when that boy was sleeping next to you."

They all looked at Kyoya, who shrugged. They all shook their heads and sighed.

Shaina sighed and moved toward the group of Soldiers. "I am a grown woman. It is not okay for you to barge into my personal quarters. Please leave." Uranus huffed again and stormed out. Shaina grabbed Neptune's arm. "I know she is mad, but I need a favor. Please contact the Starlights and tell them that they are needed here. If they refuse, tell them that I am calling in their debt."

Neptune smiled. "Oh, don't worry, Princess. I know exactly how to get them here." Her smile seemed a little dark and freaked Shaina out slightly.

The remaining Soldiers left her room and Shaina let out a sigh of relief. When Kyoya wrapped he arms around her from behind, she leaned back into his chest. "I am never going to get used to being a Princess."

"Eventually, you will." Kyoya said with certainty in his voice.

"Well, I don't want to. I want to be just Shaina again. Not a princess."

Kyoya turned her around in his arms and looked deep into Shaina's eyes. "You have never been "Just Shaina" to me. You were always special. The beautifully alluring flame that melted my cold heart."

Shaina's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Kyoya," she whispered, leaning into him, leaning up as he started leaning down.

Their lips almost touch when the door burst open behind them and Kyoya was thrown away from Shaina.

A man with long black hair bulled into a ponytail and deep blue eyes grabbed her by the shoulders. "Odango! Are you alright?"

Shaina kneed him in the stomach. "Let go of me!" she yelled. She ran over to Kyoya, who was lying limp on the floor. "Who do you think you are? What gives you the right to barge into my bedroom and attack my boyfriend?" By this time, Kyoya started to stand up, with Shaina helping to support him.

"Odango, you must be delirious. That is not your boyfriend. Darien is your boyfriend. What did he do to you?" The man started forward towards them.

"You must be Seiya Kou. I am not your Odango, Darien is not my boyfriend, and I am not going to tolerate such insults any longer."

He was still moving towards her, when Kyoya stepped in front of her, blocking his path. Kyoya's eyes iced over. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend," Kyoya snarled.

Seiya made to move past him but Kyoya grabbed him and punched him in the face, knocking him away from the couple.

The man on the ground started growling, got up, and went to attack Kyoya. Shaina stepped in front and called upon her powers, yelling out: "_**Silver Moon Holy Flame Barrier**_!"

A wall of silver flames erupted between the couple and the man. From the other side of the flames, Shaina and Kyoya saw the four Outer Soldiers and two unknown people enter the room. The two unknown men grabbed the man struggling to get through the flames and restrained him. When he was properly restrained, Shaina released the barrier.

She led Kyoya to one of the chairs in her room and sat him down while she examined his head and his hand. She started to growl when she realized the extent of his injuries but quieted when Kyoya placed his uninjured hand on her head. She closed her eyes and again called upon her power. She whispered "_**Silver Moon Healing Light!**_" Shaina's body emitted a bright, warm, silver light. She placed a hand upon the injury on the back of Kyoya's head and held it there until the wound healed completely. She took his injured hand in hers and gently kissed his torn knuckles, healing them as well. Shaina placed her hands on his chest and sent the rest of her light into his body, healing the wounds she could not see. When she was done, she had obviously tired, circles appeared under her eyes, but she did not let that bother her. She was bristling with anger.

"Neptune," Shaina asked in a deceptively calm voice. "What did you tell them to them here so fast?"

Neptune looks slightly ashamed. "Well… I used my mirror to reach communicate across space to the Starlights like you asked and well…." Before she could continue, the Neptune Deep Aqua Mirror appeared before the Moon Princess, shining with a bright cerulean light. Shaina reached out and took hold of it. She had no control of her body. In a flash, her silver moon symbol appeared on her forehead with the sign of Neptune in between its horns and her eyes shone cerulean instead of her usual silvery blue.

Shaina saw with her own eyes, what had transpired between Sailor Neptune and the Starlights.

"_Taiki, Seiya, Yaten! Can you hear me? Please tell me that you can hear me!" Neptune sounded and looked extremely distressed._

_The three men appeared in Neptune's mirror. "Neptune, what's wrong?" The brunette man in the mirror asked._

"_Please! You must help us! We are under attack! The Princess… the princess…"_

_The black haired man suddenly paled. "What about Odango? Is she alright?"_

"_The Princess is in danger. Please help us protect her. She no longer has her Sailor Soldier powers and cannot defend herself. Please! Please help us!"_

_Neptune let go of the transmission but Shaina could still hear the three men call out to Sailor Neptune._

Shaina let go of the mirror and her knees gave away. Just before she hit the floor, Kyoya grabbed her safe into his arms. The mirror returned to Neptune's hand and Shaina leaned into Kyoya's chest and groaned. "Great. Another power. Like I really needed another one."

Saturn appeared next to her and pushed a cup of hot tea into her hand but moved out of Kyoya's way so that he could check Shaina out after he placed her on the couch. The group of people in the room all crowded around her, talking at once, giving her a migraine.

"QUIET!" Everyone stopped talking. "Sit." Shaina was tired of all the yelling. Everyone took a place in her sitting area, with Kyoya sitting next to her, still enclosing her in his arms. She leaned into him and drew from his strength. "Now, let's start over. Neptune, I know you were trying to get the Starlights here, but did you have to be so dramatic?"

Neptune looked ashamed. "Well, Seiya always had a soft spot for Serena so I knew that he would come if I told them something like that."

Seiya took this as his queue to but in. "Why are you talking about Odango like she isn't here. She is sitting right in front of you!" He pointed to Shaina.

"It is rude to point!" Shaina snapped at the black haired man. "I will have to give you the short version because I am too tired to deal with all of this right now. After you Starlights left, the Inner Scouts lost their will to fight. Serena's heart broke. In order to save her soul, the Outer Soldiers performed a tricky ceremony that sealed away her memories, her powers, and her identity basically, and sent her soul back into the past to be reborn at the same time. Her soul technically existed in two places at the same time. For a long time, the girl was left alone; it was almost 20 years for the girl but only 4 years for the Outer Scouts. Unfortunately, one of the Inner Scouts found her location and informed the rest and the Prince. They went to that girl's location and attacked her Guardian, which enraged her, activating her latent powers. The Outers appeared and set the girl free from the Seal that kept her true identity hidden from everyone, including herself. By that time, she had already built a life she refused to leave behind. So she fought to keep her identity as the dominant personality. With the help of her loved ones, she managed to keep herself the same, to absorb the memories of her previous personalities. Just as Serena was not Princess Serenity, the girl is no longer Serena."

"So what you are saying is that Odango is dead. That her Soldiers let her die." Seiya paled and tears formed in his eyes.

Uranus slammed her fist onto the coffee table. "We didn't let her die! We did everything we could to keep her from falling into that never-ending spiral. We tried, but we could not reach her. By the time we performed the ceremony, Serena was already gone, her spirit was gone even if her body still breathed. We had no choice. She would have completely died otherwise. Now we have a strong Princess that has lived a happy life and that is all we ever wanted for her." Uranus was crying as she sat back down.

Shaina moved from her place in Kyoya's arms to Uranus's side. She knelt next to her, wiped her Soldier's eyes, and pulled her into a hug. "I thank you for what you have done. I have Serena's memories and you are right. She was already gone. I have a happy life filled with love and light. So thank you." She turned to the three Starlights. "We didn't ask you here to debate whether or not my Soldiers did the right thing by forcing my soul to be reborn or not. We asked you here to help us. During everything that happened, we have become aware that our memories of our past lives have been tampered with. Also, a group of friends I met in my life have Planet Power."

"So?" the silver haired Yaten responded.

"Most of them are male." The three men looked at each other.

"That isn't possible." The brunette finally spoke. "We are the only ones like that."

Shaina did not speak but walked over to Kyoya and placed a light kiss upon his forehead, forcing his Planetary symbol to appear.

Shaina sat next to him as the three men gaped. "I gave these men a choice, to go back and live a normal life and forget about everything that happened, or to learn how to use their powers. That is where you come in. I want you to train these young men to use their powers."

Yaten scoffed. "What makes you think we would help you?"

Shaina sighed and leaned forward. "I want to do this the nice way. If you refuse to cooperate, then I will have no choice but to stop being nice. If you refuse, I will call in your blood debt."

"Our blood debt?" the three responded at the same time.

"Yes. I have revived all of you and your precious Princess. If I wish, I can reverse my actions. Please do not force my hand. I would really like to be civil. However, I am not Serena and I am not a pushover. I will push back if my plans are threatened."

Seiya was the one to respond. "You really aren't my Odango."

"No, I'm not. I will give you time to think the situation over. Until then, everyone please leave for I need to rest."

Everyone except for Kyoya got up to leave, but the tallest Starlight turned back. "Princess, where are the Inner Scouts?" Taiki asked.

Shaina sighed. "The former Soldiers from the Inner Planets have been relieved of their duties and powers and have been sent back to Earth. Their sisters will take up their mantle. It is just a matter of finding them. As of right now, the only new Soldier to be found is the new Soldier of Mercury. If you wish to speak with her, she is probably in the Library. If you wish to meet the other men besides Kyoya who have Planetary Power, than I am sure the Outers will show you the way. I will give you to the end of the day to make your decision."

"What?" came three startled voices. Seiya spoke "Why such a short time?"

"Because tomorrow morning I will have to return my friends to Earth. Their bodies cannot take the toll of the Moon unless they have their powers. Now, enough questions. Please leave."

Shaina leaned her head into Kyoya's chest and did not protest when he picked her up and carried her to her bed. They lay together encircled in each other's arms and fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Pluto silently crept into her Princess's bedroom, watching over her as she slept in Kyoya's arms. _Queen Serenity, you would be so proud of your daughter, of how strong she has become. Do you forgive me for breaking the most sacred Taboo? If we had never done so then maybe her true memories would not be returning. I know that you just wanted her to be safe and happy and that is why you did what you did. Please forgive me for having a part in undoing your work. However, she is happy and I promise that no matter what that I will keep her safe. _

She pulled the covers of the bed up and tucked them under her Princess before walking out, silently closing the door. She was deep in thought when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She moved her Garnet Rod into a defensive position. She soon saw Uranus and Neptune coming toward them with the three Starlights. She took a deep breath and sighed. "What are you guys doing here? Have you made a decision?" Pluto asked.

Taiki scoffed. "Did we really have a choice?"

Pluto sighed again. "You don't know our Princess that well. We really do not either. But if there is one thing I do know is that she would never have called in the Blood Debt."

Seiya tried to get through the door. "We should go let her know of our decision. I want to catch up and get to know this new Odango."

Pluto blocked his path with her Garnet Rod. "The Princess and Kyoya are sleeping. Please do not disturb them for it is rare for the Princess to sleep peacefully."

"What?" yelped Seiya. "She is sharing a bed with that scoundrel? Let me through!" He tried to push past Pluto but she continued to block him until Uranus grabbed him by his collar and threw him away from the door. "Why are you doing this? We need to keep that guy away from her!"

Uranus crossed her arms and scoffed at the man on the floor. "The Princess is a big girl and can make her own decisions. Besides, they are only sleeping. Moreover, for some reason, his presence is keeping her nightmares away. You will not interfere."

Neptune giggled and Yaten asked her why. "Well, because that was Uranus's reaction as well. Those two are really two peas in a pod where the Princess is concerned." Everyone laughed at Uranus and Seiya's expense while the two blushed slightly. "Now, it is late. Why don't we let the Princess sleep? We will show you to your rooms."

The group left but Pluto stayed behind, guarding the door to her sleeping Princess.

When Shaina awoke the next day, Kyoya was gone from her bed. She yawned and gathered her things for a shower. When she came out, towel drying her very long hair, Kyoya was sitting in her sitting area, his hair still wet. She walked up behind him and used her towel to rub his hair dry. After a moment, he pulled the blonde into his lap and she giggled.

"You are going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair, Kyoya." Shaina told her boyfriend.

"And we wouldn't want that." He responded. Shaina shook her head.

"No. No we wouldn't."

Kyoya smiled at the beautiful blonde in his lap. He leaned in to kiss her when her stomach growled. Shaina blushed crimson and Kyoya laughed. "You really should eat your breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Shaina looked around and saw food on the coffee table. There was a weird looking omelet with hash browns that looked burned on one side with a glass of chocolate milk. "Kyoya, did you make me breakfast?" Shaina looked at her boyfriend in wonder.

He blushed slightly. "I know I'm not a great cook like you but I think I have picked up a few skills from seeing you work."

Shaina kissed him lightly on the lips and smiled at him. "Thank you so much. I love it." She sat down and ate the food Kyoya had cooked. It was perfectly seasoned so it tasted good. "For taste I give you an A+ but for presentation…. I give you a C." Shaina teased.

Kyoya got a devious look in his eyes and crept towards the blonde. Before she could do anything, he started tickling her sides. She started squealing and fell to the floor from his tickle attack. He was on top of her and still tickling her when a group of people burst through the door. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto and Haruhi were there along with the three Starlights.

"Princess?" Uranus called out, rushing about the room.

Shaina and Kyoya peaked their heads out from behind the couch. "Yes, Uranus?" Shaina asked sweetly.

When Uranus saw their position, she started to turn crimson and storm towards them but Neptune placed a hand on her arm, shaking her head. Uranus took a deep breath and calmed down. "What are you doing on the floor?" She asked in a falsely calm voice.

"Well, I was teasing Kyoya about his cooking skills and he started to tickle me."

"Tickle you?" Uranus blinked a couple of times and then burst out laughing. This was quickly followed by everyone in the room laughing.

When she was done, Shaina pushed Kyoya off of her and sat on the couch. "What can I do for you today?"

The group took seats in her sitting area. Seiya is the first to speak. "We will help your friends learn how to properly access their power."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it, from the bottom of my heart." Shaina smiled at the longhaired men who blushed slightly. "Now, I must send them all back to Earth. I hope that you don't mind training them there."

Kyoya frowned. "What about you?"

Shaina sighed. "I was planning on staying here to research a few things."

Before Kyoya could open his mouth to argue, Pluto spoke. "Princess, I think it would be wise for you to return home as well. You need a break from this life to reconnect with who you truly are and learn to connect to the true source of your powers. This is something we Scouts cannot help you with because your powers now are so vastly different from what your past self could use. The incident with Neptune's Mirror just proves it. For all we know, you might be able to use all of our Planetary Treasures. That has never happened before. So you need to connect to who you truly are, enjoy what you truly enjoy, and live a happy life. That is all your mother ever wanted for you."

Shaina contemplated what Pluto said. "Do all you Scouts feel the same?" Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Haruhi all nodded. "Alright then. I will return to Earth. Let us make preparations."

Soon, the Host Club, the Starlights, and Shaina and her Scouts all gathered in the Throne Room. Shaina started to speak. "Let me make introductions. You already know Kyoya. The tall blonde is Tamaki Souh, the short blonde is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the tallest of the bunch is Takashi Morinozuka, and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And this is Haruhi Fujioka, the new Sailor Soldier of Mercury." They all waved to the Starlights. "Guys, these are the Starlights, they will help you learn how to use your powers. They are Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker, and Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer. Please try to get along."

Shaina took a deep breath and powered up into her Princess form. Her dress still maintained the alterations the Hitachiin twins made, to Shaina's delight. The Lunar Circlet was also upon her head. "Please gather into a circle." Shaina's voice echoed eerily with power. When they had done so, Shaina looked over at her Soldiers. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Pluto shook her head. "We can better serve you here, looking through the Lunar Library to find clues to the memories that we have lost."

Uranus spoke. "One of us should go with her. We can't leave her unprotected."

"I will go with the Princess." Saturn declared. Shaina held out her hand and Saturn took it and pulled the Princess into a hug.

Saturn joined the circle and Shaina stood in the center. She raised the Silver Crystal in the air and with a brilliant flash of silver light, the group disappeared.


	13. Hiatus

This story hasn't been going as well as I thought and I currently have writers block for it. That being said, I also have not received the review rate that I should have considering how many people are following this story. I also have people complaining that I haven't finished the story before I started another. I just have no joy in writing this story because only a few people will take the time to review it and let me know if they like it or not or if anything needs to be changed. So this story is going on hiatus indefinitely. I may post chapters as they come along, but I just can't seem to force myself to write. I am so sorry to all of my faithful readers of this story who read and review every chapter and I hope that one day soon I will be able to finish the story for you.


End file.
